


Love Is The Air

by Thementalistlover2013



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: AU, Additional Warnings Apply, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha Foggy, Alpha/Omega, Anonymous Sex, Birthday Sex, Blind Character, Canon Disabled Character, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Consensual, Declarations Of Love, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Drag Queens, Escort, F/M, Foggy gets a blind fold, Foot Fetish, Foot Massage, Gay Male Character, He wants to understand matt, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Incest, Inexpirienced partner kink, Late Night Writing, M/M, Marvel - Freeform, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Matt is adorable, Mistakenly gay, Multi, Omega Matt, Panty Kink, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Punishment, Roleplay, Sexy Times, Soulmates, Tags Are Hard, Tags will differ, Tattoo Kink, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Twenty Different Kinks, Virgin Kink, begging kink, cross dressing, denying attraction, foggy is hilarious, foggy is in love, imprisonment kink, karen is totally the boss, kink fest, matt has small feet, matt is mattison, matt is pretty, matt's okay with it, matt/foggy - Freeform, mature - Freeform, mostly plot, non-graphic, only when working, random unrelated one shots, sense deprivation, snarky Matt, they work it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4260912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thementalistlover2013/pseuds/Thementalistlover2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(AKA: Twenty Days Of Kink In Hell's Kitchen) In which Matt, Foggy, and Karen have insane sex based off twenty randomly chosen kinks. There is plot, there is (obviously) porn. Each chapter is a completely unrelated story, so enjoy! Warning: Tags will change, warnings should be posted before every chapter, and relationships differ. What's posted so far ~<br/>Chapter 1: Virgins/Inexperienced Partners Kink<br/>Chapter 2: Panties Kink<br/>Chapter 3: Incest Kink<br/>Chapter 4: School Outfits Kink<br/>Chapter 5: Mistakenly Gay and Denying It Kink<br/>Chapter 6: Imprisonment Kink<br/>Chapter 7: Tattoo Kink<br/>Chapter 8: Heroic Gesture Kink<br/>Chapter 9: Begging Kink<br/>Chapter 10: Age Regression Kink<br/>Chapter 11: Anonymous Sex Kink<br/>Chapter 12: Escort Kink<br/>Chapter 13: Enemy Kink<br/>Chapter 14: Dirty Talk Kink<br/>Chapter 15: Drag Queen (Cross Dressing) Kink<br/>Chapter 16: Discipline Kink<br/>Chapter 17: Alpha & Omega Kink<br/>Chapter 18: Public Sex Kink<br/>Chapter 19: Foot Fetish (Kink)<br/>Chapter 20: Sense Deprivation Kink<br/>EDIT: NOW TAKING PROMPTS FOR BONUS CHAPTERS IN THE COMMENT SECTION!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Virgin Kink

**Author's Note:**

> Okay y'all. This took me a while, but I've finally gotten it all done. Each chapter will vary in length and all that jazz, so enjoy! Chapter one is a virgin/inexperienced partner kink, starring our beloved Matt Murdock! I'm really proud because this is my longest chapter ever!

~*~

Foggy was an expirienced lover.

Yeah, he could get you purring like an engine with his words, but it was a lot better when he touched you, slow _and_ careful; that's just what he's been told of course. Foggy hadn't even asked honestly, he'd just _offer_ a portion of time afterwards to gain feedback; it wasn't an ego thing, _really_ , he just liked pleasing people.

Karen was the same, but she was a kinky bastard. For instance, Foggy and her had been dating and she'd been the one to suggest Matt joining in on their relationship; it wasn't like Foggy didn't want the man, hell, that was _exactly_ what he wanted, the two of them on his arms, the three of them rolling around in bed. He'd just been scared, because asking your long time best friend into a threesome (it was a little more evolved than just sex, _honestly_ ) wasn't something his mother had prepped him for before leaving home.

It'd had been quiet and awkward, Karen inviting Matt over to Foggy's apartment (a place that Karen practically _ruled_ ) for dinner. Karen had made sure to keep all of the furniture in the same positions when she'd moved in, spicing things up with different patterned rugs and pillows, nothing too scary for Matt to feel around for; she'd even put those little sticky things on the carpets to make sure they stayed on the ground to avoid any mishaps, and that's what had Foggy's heart warm, because _finally,_ someone cared about Matt like he did.

Foggy had thought hard and long about it, finally agreeing with Karen, that yeah, they had enough love for a specific Matt Murdock. That's what had Karen digging through her mother's old cookbooks for weeks, looking for an Italian dish (Matt _really_ liked Italian). That night the redhead had ordered Foggy to go pick up Matt while she finished dinner, simply smiling victoriously as the oven dinged in it's usually dull and angry manner.

The ride to back to his apartment had been quiet, so Foggy did what seemed best and turned on some of Matt's favorite tunes. _Shinedown's Sound Of Madness_ played through Foggy's staticky speakers, and the long haired man grinned as Matt hummed along, thin pale finger's drumming to the beat against the middle console. The comfortable silence filled the seconds inbetween songs and Foggy's heart stopped beating so quickly, things seemed to be settling right where they needed to.

"Is it Risotto?" Matt had asked, stepping into the threshold, cane strict in front of him. Karen grinned brightly, as Foggy walked in behind Matt, helping take the man's coat off before stripping his own. Karen kissed Matt's cheek, a fond look in her eye as she sent a meaningful look towards Foggy, her _I really hope you didn't say anything stupid to ruin the suprise_ face. Yeah, like Foggy had greeted Matt with a casual _'Hey buddy, I hope you don't mind but Karen and I kind of want to kiss you all over and maybe share a house. Whaddya think?'._

What could the man say, he was bad at lying to his bestfriend, but he wasn't outright blunt and ignorant, this was an important subject.

Foggy simply nodded, reassuring his girlfriend as she talked with Matt through the house, gloating over her interior designing skills. Matt scuffed his shoe on the rug, commiting it to memory as Karen put a decorative pillow from the couch into his hands; the simplicity of their conversation had Foggy on edge, his heart picking up it's pace once more. He was suprised he hadn't expirienced an apoplexy with his two damned soul mates constantly worrying him or making his insides go wonky; it just wasn't fair how cool and collected they seemed to be while he was over here _imploding_.

"Well," Karen started, looking toward the dining table that now held an extra seat. "Are you hungry Matt? You already know what we're having." The redhead joked lightly, voice sweet and smooth like syrup. Matt smiled, nodding as he folded his glasses down from his face, hanging them off the collar of his v-neck (a very tight maroon v-neck that complimented his eyes, but it's not like Foggy _noticed_ ) and following a bustling Karen through the apartment by the sound of her tone. She set out a plate for Matt before making her own, and then lastly Foggy's; although he wasn't quite sure if he could eat with his stomach making figure eights.

Before the blonde man could join Matt at the table Karen grabbed his bicep, medium length nails tickling the skin there. She looked worried, more fretful than usual, and that was saying something, because again, Foggy was the one who was suposed to be panicky in this relationship. "You okay Foggy? It'll all work out, I promise." Karen assured, peeking over his shoulder to glance at Matt sitting patiently in the next room. Foggy shook his head, hair flying wildly.

"But what if it's not!" Foggy exclaimed a little too loudly, Matt's head cocking towards the kitchen. Karen smacked his bicep.

"You're scaring Matt." Karen hissed, blue eyes wide. She shoved him out the door, plate in hand. "Now go. Everything will work out." The redhead reminded, gathering glasses and the bottle of Brunello they'd aquired from a very rich and grateful client. Foggy nodded, feeling less and less confident in his ability to carry out this little event. Karen simply smiled as she sat down at one side of the small round table, glasses clinking against the oak. Matt looked towards her, eyes a little far to the right; she smiled endearingly, hoping it sent the man some calming vibes to rekindle the aura they'd had before Foggy's mental breakdown.

"Okay, sorry for the hold up Matt." Karen muttered, making sure her smile was heard through her voice. Matt waved them off, using his fork to feel around his meal, eating with a practiced accuracy. Foggy wasn't even blind and he had rice all over him, but he condemned that to his shaky hands and the way Matt's unseeing eyes would glance at him (not directly at _him_ , but near him) with concern, like he felt the elephant in the room.

Karen kept them all entertained with little stories, engaging Matt into them as Foggy's heart thrummed dangerously. He felt as if he could _die_ right there.

"So," Matt started, wiping his face with a napkin, his eyes looking ahead, locked on the middle piece of the table; a vase with beautiful daisies sticking out lively. "What's going on exactly? You guys seem a bit off." Matt stated, voice clear and unaccusing. He seemed curious, worried even; that simply made Foggy feel worse for attempting to draw him into this trap, one that would surely change the course of their entire friendship, nonetheless their lives. Karen took a healthy sip of wine before laying her hand atop Matt's.

"We wanted to talk to you," Karen met Foggy's eyes, and the man slid a horizontal hand across his throat, _the kill switch_. The redhead ignored him, obviously realizing it was too late to back out. "about something. It's important, and it's okay if-"

"Karen?" Matt started, looking uneased by the dramaticly drawn out intro. "Please get on with it, the suspense is a little much."

Foggy nodded in silent agreement, eyes bugged out, mouthing words rapidly. Karen blinked, smiling once and for all, and exhaled the pile of the stress that led up to this moment.

"Foggy and I would like to be _with_ you." Karen stated awkwardly, ableit assured. The sincerity in her voice wasn't lost on Matt. Foggy nodded, nearly stumbling off his chair as he reached for Matt's other hand, holding it tightly, afraid if he'd let go he might explode.

The blind man nodded once, a slow affirmation that he may have understood what they were trying to communicate; then again, how the hell did you formally ask someone into a polygamous relationship? Foggy breathed in once, his lungs filling with much needed air, his head clearing a little bit. Matt didn't seem put off by the notion, so that was _something_. Foggy's heart slowed from its rapid rythm.

"And when the time comes, we want you to live here, with us." Foggy murmured, staring hesitantly into Matt's eyes. "We want this for real. Not just sex - although that's great, because hell _yeah_ , sex with the infamous lady-killing Mat-"

"Foggy." Matt mumbled, smile small but present. "That's great. Uh, this is great."

The blonde's head thumped onto the table once, his sigh like an explosion in the room. "Oh _thank God, Matty_ , I was about to stroke out."

Matt's chuckle was the only reply they'd needed to know; everything was going to be okay.

~*~

It went slow from that point forward, the trio spent their days normally, working at the office, Matt and Foggy picking up clients; things were booming at Nelson & Murdock, so much so that the three of them had been able to go to a resturaunt that had the option to _reserve_ a spot. It was a first for all of them, sitting at a table with a table cloth more expensive than their clothes.

But at night after dinner, that's where their lives had changed. Foggy and Karen hadn't jumped right to the subject (sex, because _damn_ Matty, take off your glasses along with _everything_ else), but after a few weeks, they'd all settled in nicely. Matt's stuff had specific places, as did the man himself. Most of the time he'd end up in between (albeit reluctantly, he was constantly saying he _didn't want to take anyone's spot, he didn't want to impede_. Foggy would simply wrap a bicep around his naked chest, Karen's nails on his shoulder, the blonde man muttering something about a _complete puzzle_ ) the two of them, Foggy wrapped around him like he'd dissapear and Karen's hair tickling his nose, pedicured feet tangled within his own.

They'd taken the glacier route, a slow and steady advancement towards the finale. It started with kisses, Matt underneath Foggy, Matt underneath Karen, sometimes Matt underneath both of them at the same time. It seemed the man wasn't as deft in the art of _lurve_ as his college persona portrayed; Foggy expected an expert, like as good as a classy-stripper-who'd-been-thriving-on-their-corner-for-a-decade _good_ , instead he'd gotten a hesitant reply, which caused the blonde man to question their situation. Was Matt even _happy_?

Foggy had dared to ask one night, the three of them in bed, Matt on his stomach with his hands running along a braille book, Karen with her nail file, scraping away. The casual quiet had been too much, and Foggy finally snapped. "What's wrong?" He asked bluntly, Matt and Karen looking over to him curiously.

"What're you talking about?" Karen asked worriedly, placing her file on her bedside table. Matt turned over, big worried eyes gazing at Foggy's left cheek. The blonde man gestured towards Matt.

"Matty...I just pointed at you by the way." Foggy cut in, awkwardly sitting upward, legs crossed in a pretzel formation. "You're uncomfortable. Or something." The blonde sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You need to tell us the truth buddy. If you don't want this," He gestured wildly, Karen sending him a sympathetic look (they'd both noticed Matt's timid actions, but she hadn't wanted to push the man). One of them would've had to done this in the end if Matt hadn't relaxed a bit. "Then tell us. _Please_." Foggy grabbed his hand from his book, the blind man flinching a tad. The blonde man could've screamed, this was not working.

"Foggy?" Matt started, hand shaking a tad in the other man's. "I _do_ want to be here." Matt assured, looking down towards his boxer clad body, seemingly confused. "I just don't understand what you're getting at."

Karen touched his shoulder, a warm hand on his muscular bicep. She looked towards Foggy, then at the back of Matt's head. "It's nothing really, we've just noticed things. Mostly the things that happen at night. If you need time that's great, we just want to be sure you're actually happy with us. We wouldn't want you to feel obligated or anything, Matt." The redhead stated, blue eyes soft. Matt flushed dramatically, rubbing at his neck.

Foggy suddenly felt like a dick for even bringing it up.

"Look. I'm sorry guys. I just," Matt avoided even glancing in their directions, picking at a thread on his boxers instead. "It's complicated. And embarrassin-"

Foggy squeezed his hand once, a comforting gesture. "Matty you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The blonde man assured, regretting starting this conversation. Matt shook his head, hair all dishevelled. Karen rubbed at his freckly back, feeling the muscles there quiver. He inhaled sharply, clenching his eyes shut.

"I've never went all the way."

The words hung in the air for a while, Karen never ceasing with her ministrations. Foggy's mouth fell agape, his entire world flipping upside down; Matt was uncomfortable for an entirely and completely innocent reason.

"Matty." Foggy ran his calloused thumb over the back of Matt's pale hand. "I'm sorry, I just thought. You know, all those assumptions I made in college. Damn buddy. You should've told us." The blonde man sounded incredibly earnest, a tiny smile playing at his lips.

"Yeah," Matt murmured timidly, blush high, travelling up his neck, across his back, dotting his cheeks. Foggy squished the urge to pounce, because _damn_ , a blushing Matt was a rare and welcome sight. "I was planning on it. Jus' never found an appropriate time." The brunette murmured, unseeing eyes finally rising, glancing towards Foggy, and then back to Karen.

"Well," Karen smirked, bending closer and kissing Matt's pink cheek. "We'll take it slow, whenever you're ready. I'm just glad that you're happy here." The red head muttered, settling back against the pillows and returning to her nail file. Foggy smiled, all goofy grinned and big eyes.

"Yeah buddy." Foggy scooted closer to Matt's ear, hot breath against the brunette's neck. Matt shivered, senses running wild, goosebumps littering pale skin.

"And when we do, it's gonna feel _great_."

With that promise Foggy sat back against the headboard, hand clasped over the telly remote, his free arm spread across the pillows, reaching into Karen's hair from across the bed. Foggy's grin only widened as Matt leaned back, curling into his chest, braille book forgotten at his side.

~*~

Foggy's wish had come true.

It had happened late one Saturday night, the three of them sat on Foggy's creaky couch, a cheap action movie on. The Foggy explained the scenery of the film to Matt, who was listening intently, guessing which of the characters were to prevail. All of his predictions were right, and that made Foggy understandably annoyed, because he couldn't tell, he could never tell. He _shouldn't_ have been suprised when the character he bet on was the first to perish.

It was a _suprise_ when Matt leaned in one swift movement, capturing his lips clumsily; it was the first time Matt had engaged something other than a peck or a hug, and that had Foggy riled up. _Hell yeah Matty, that's what I'm talking about._

"What in the world?" Foggy asked happily, inhaling, gasping for much needed oxygen; virgin or not, Matty could kiss like no one else, even if he had to feel around to pinpoint Foggy's lips, it made it all the more valuable. The blonde man grinned as Matt smirked, licking his shiny lips, hair all mussed up, cheeks flush. Karen catcalled from the adjacent couch cusion, smile wide.

"I wanted to hear the end of the movie." Matt explained, big eyes looking around like usual, always searching but never spotting anything worth interest; at least until someone spoke, engaging him into a conversation. The brunette would give you his undying attention then, and Foggy wanted nothing but it.

"Do you want me to put another on?" Foggy asked jokingly, letting Matt curl further into him, his chuckles vibrating the couch.

"I'm fine with the quiet really. Unless you want to sit through an entire mov-"

"I got the point buddy." Foggy assured, smirk mile wide. "Now remind me, what exactly does the quiet entail?"

Matt wiggled socked feet, Karen laughing as they tickled her thigh. The brunette shrugged innocently, gnawing on his lip. "Not sure. Haven't exactly done this before 'member?" The blind man's voice got a little quieter, more vulnerable. Matty seemed scared or embarrassed, or _something_ ; Foggy, in all of his years of knowing the man, couldn't pinpoint it.

But then again, in all the years of knowing the man they'd never exactly engaged in anything sexual.

So Foggy did what he did best; he used his expirience to comfort. The blonde guided Matt's chin upward, thumb pressing into a delicious five o'clock shadow. Foggy kissed him, slow and soft, lips melting into one another. The blonde's tongue prodded along the outside of Matt's lips, then, in one daring move, poked a little further; a silent question, _let me in._

And boy, did Matt ever.

The brunette let Foggy's strong hands steer him with his movements, everything else, all the other senses, completely silent. He was at peace when he was with the two of them, Karen's bright attitude and Foggy's more humorous one; both of them self-depricating and genuine. Matt moaned again, tasting Foggy's mouth with a deft tongue, hands tangling in the other man's long hair.

He really needed to stop thinking.

"Relax." Foggy murmured, gasping for air, smile elated and high. Matt nodded, running a hand through his locks as both men pulled away for a moment, dicks tenting in their pants. Karen hummed, bedroom eyes in place as she ran a hand down Matt's side, brow cocked. Foggy sent her a pointed look, chin jutting towards the bedroom.

"Lets take this somewhere more comfortable huh?" Karen suggested, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him up, the man letting her take the lead for now. Foggy took a moment on the couch, heart thrumming.

"Holy shit it's actually happening." The blonde's whisper was a hiss in the air, mostly covered by the constant buzzing of the refridgerator. He pounced on the couch, standing on the cushions, jumping around like a child on Christmas. Fists were pumped, his legs stretching further than humanly ( _Foggy's type of human, the one who can't walk to the local coffee shop without a two minute break, because hello, why the hell else was he a lawyer and not a famous Harlem Globetrotter_? _Physical exertion, that's why, because you shouldn't breathe heavily unless sex is involved_ ) possible as he attempted mid air splits while he spazzed for a few moments. Eventually he realized he'd been outside the bedroom (the same room where a probably naked Matt and Karen were waiting for him) for a while, and almost hit himself in the head.

Foggy scurried off the couch, leaving the credits on the telly rolling by inaudibly, all of the lights on. He arrived at their bedroom threshold in a matter of nanoseconds, smiling wide as he stared at the scene before him.

Matt and Karen were in bed, the lights dimmed, the comforter sprawled on the ground. Both bodies were naked, and he traced the lines of Karen's soft hips, remembering the last time he'd touched her there, the way her back quivered, her mouth falling agape. She had her hair around her shoulders, smile soft and easy, her body splayed perfectly. Foggy looked to the right where a nude Matt was laying, looking a tad uncomfortable, his legs a comfortable width apart, arms wrapped around his midsection in a nervous manner. He was staring towards the ceiling, mouth ajar, his soft breaths filling the air. Matt looked discombobulated to say the least.

Foggy swore to fix that by the end of the night, looking over at Karen's somewhat concerned expression, recieving her simple nod; she promised too.

The blonde man crawled up the bed, embracing his lovers like normally, Matt relaxing minutely beneath his ministrations. Karen kissed Matt, soft pink lips encapturing Matt's chapped ones. Both men were completely hard by now, hell, the anticipation had them ready anyway. Karen laughed, a gentle rasp in the quiet.

"Why don't we let Foggy have the back?" Karen nipped at the bottom of Matt's lip, sultry look on her usually innocent face. "And _I_ can take the front?"

Matt gasped once, his heart thrumming as Foggy's erection prodded at his behind, a gentle nudge to cause temptation; the brunette nodded an affirmation, overwhelmed by all of the naked bodies around him. Karen's soft smooth skin was to his right, Foggy's hairy chest at his back. The blonde man's hands were around his hips, and he was licking and kissing at Matt's neck, undoubtedly leaving marks; Foggy always seemed like the secretely possesive type.

"Want you." Foggy murmured, Karen touching Matt all over, pulling both men onto her. Matt was sandwhiched in between two bodies now, his dick an inch away from Karen and her parts (the same parts he'd avoided, because no, it wasn't true, _not_ all blind men were amazing at sex), Foggy's cock pressed against his ass. He could feel their elevated heart beats, the way Karen was wet and warm beneath him, how Foggy was slick above him. Matt did what he knew, leaning down and kissing Karen. Matt felt Foggy's warmth leave his behind and vulnerability over took him; any one with working eyes could see him here, being all unskilled and susceptible to judgment.

Matt was this close to pulling away when Foggy's heat came near, his hands holding a couple of foreign objects. The thought put the brunette on edge.

"Here." Foggy handed something to Karen, and with one murmured comfort the red head was touching him, sliding a condom up his length. Matt almost gave into the animalistic urge to rock back and forth in her hand, the pressure overwhelming; but he knew the other two would take care of him, as Foggy had promised, so he relaxed.

"Hold on Matty. 'M almost ready." Foggy murmured, bracketing his body around the brunette, cock covered with lube and rubber. Matt expected Karen's hand as she rubbed lube up and down his own cock, hands gentle and proficient. Foggy felt up his ass, Matt growing warm as the blonde man admired his body ( _the blind man wouldn't lie, he knew seeing people thought it looked great, he didn't really care to be honest)_.

"Please." Matt murmured, voice an unfamilar whine. He hadn't meant to let it slip, but was grateful when he did as Foggy nodded, hair tickling Matt's backside.

"Of course buddy, sorry. Jus' so pretty." Foggy's finger, all warmed and lubed up poked at his hole, which was unbearably tight. Matt squirmed under his touch, letting Karen distract him with a deep kiss. Foggy gave a warning as he pushed further, Matt's entire backside burning with a foreign sting, something he'd never expirienced.

It didn't mean it wasn't nice.

It took Foggy a little while, but eventually he had Matt completely stretched out, three of his own fingers inside the man, knuckle deep. Matt was shaky underneath him, barely able to hold himself up over Karen. But instead of crushing the redhead with his heavy body, he'd hold out, ready to enjoy Foggy with a completely concious mind.

"Ready?" Foggy asked his counterparts, getting a simple nod from Matt, his jaw clenched tight. Karen smiled once, lining up the brunette's cock with her own slick hole. Foggy pushed into Matt, Karen guiding Matt into her. The three of them found a rythm, Karen writhing under Matt, playing with his balls, arching up into him, showing him where to touch. Foggy was thrusting into Matt, who seemed like he'd been apart of their relationship from the beginning.

Matt reveled in the feeling of Karen's warmth around his cock, moving in and out in an easy manner, feeling as though he'd always done this. Foggy was hammering into his backside, hole tingly and stretched in a pleasurably painful way. Matt came first, gasping and writhing, hair all sweaty in his face. Looking up at him made Karen climax, and Foggy, with his dick clamped inbetween Matt's tight ass, looked down at Karen; her pale throat bared as her back arched, red hair everywhere. Foggy came inside Matt with a grunt, riding him out slowly, collapsing against the warm bodies with a delighted sigh. Matt curled into Karen's warmth, humming softly, as if it was unconcious.

"That was so great." Foggy gasped out, curling both hands around his lovers. "That was better than great. _Superb_ really."

With that, Foggy melted into his counterparts, smelling in Matt's aftershave and Karen's perfume.

Things really were great.

~*~


	2. Panty Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I want to say Happy Fourth of July to those who celebrate! Here's a present. Warning: Language (that's usual), graphic stuff (again, like usual), and a somewhat rough Foggy. Enjoy! Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe! It makes me happy. c:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2: Panty Kink.

~*~

Foggy had been pissed when he'd found out Karen had been dressing Matt in her underwear. Not because it was dampening his masculinity, because _hell no_ , Matt's muscles rippling out from beneath a pair of pink lace panties was _anything_ but feminine; he was upset because Karen and Matt hadn't told him.

One night when Foggy went out to get Thai food (a couple things of Chicken Satay and some egg rolls) and arrived back with the promised dinner in tow, he expected nothing but his two lovers on the couch, reading or gossiping or doing _whatever_ the hell they did alone.

Now, Foggy knew _exactly_ what they did while he was absent.

Karen had said that this had happened a few times, but Matt wanted to be quiet about it before showing himself to Foggy. While the blonde man thought that was _incredibly_ adorable, neverless hot, he'd been hurt; why the hell could Matt talk about it with Karen but _not_ his best friend?

Matt's answer had been simple: he was wearing Karen's lingerie, _not_ Foggy's.

It was an odd kink, one that Foggy hadn't known he'd had (but then again, _anything_ involving his beloved redhead and his favorite blind man turned him on, so he shouldn't have been surprised) until he saw Matt in the living room, gnawing on his lip, a blanket around his shoulders, pink lace peeking out from the ugly quilt his mom had made him years ago for college; the blanket had _never_ looked better, and neither had Matt.

Foggy's boner had never been more confused.

The panties fit him awfully, and Foggy could've even used the word scandalous to describe the scene before him; but anything involving Matt couldn't of been less than perfect so he rejected the word. The brunette's cock was barely contained, dark curls peering over the top of Karen's underwear. He was nude except for the lingerie, which really, how the fuck do you credit a piece of fabric _that_ small as actual clothing. It was tight around his sides, creating a little crease below the 'v' that carved incredible hip bones. It rode up his butt, cheeks big and plump for Foggy's taking.

That was the last straw really, that's what had him shoving the expensive (thirty dollars for meat on a stick and a handful of egg rolls? Now _that's_ scandalous) Thai food into their grimy microwave. His stomach wasn't filled with the feeling of hunger any more, no, it was tight with lust, erection painfully large against the crotch of his jeans. Foggy growled predatorly, stalking up to Matt and suprising the man with two large paws on his face and a pair of lips against his.

Matt returned the gesture, hands tangling in his long hair, five o'clock shadow tickling Foggy's jaw. Karen simply whistled, muttering something to Matt that sounded suspiciously like 'I _knew_ this would work'. The blonde man ignored it, tongue running along Matt's straight pearly whites, feeling every inch of his lover.

"You," Foggy pulled back, hands on Matt's hips, his unseeing eyes on Foggy's throat. The blonde man pulled him by bony hip bones, possesively rubbing their cocks together, Matt's pressed against the nearly see through fabric. " _little shit_." Foggy sucked along his neck, Matt bearing his throat, moaning softly. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Matt went quiet as Foggy admired him, shrugging and rubbing the back of his neck, quilt forgotten around his ankles. "Didn't think it was that big of a deal, fabric just feels nice."

Foggy could understand that, what with the blind man's sensitive skin and _spidey senses_. Matt probably didn't know how hot he was in them anyway, so he was completely innocent on that hand; but Karen had seen him, muscular thighs bulging from the panties. Why hadn't she shown him this little jewel? Foggy glared at the redhead and she smirked.

"It's your birthday in a week Foggy. We _were_ going to surprise you." Karen stated blamelessly. Matt smiled then, reaching out a hand and feeling his way up to Foggy's shoulder. The blonde man placed his hand atop Matt's out of habit.

"Yeah." Matt dove in slowly, measuring the distance between his own lips and the place where Foggy's breath was originating from. He managed to hit the nail on the head as he kissed the blonde man, gasping for air after a while. Matt smirked as he pulled away. " _Surprise_."

"You cocky mother fucker." Foggy hissed back, pushing Matt against the nearest wall (making sure to be gentle but rough all at the same time, he loved to stun the infamous Matt Murdock), loving the shocked look upon his face. He kissed Matt up and down, adoring the little whines coming from the man as he palmed the brunette's cock with large fingers. Matt thrust into his hand, all needy and desperate. Foggy grinned against his cheek, pecking the stubble there. " _Not_ so assured now."

"Foggy." Matt breathed out, eyes closed, hands and knees shaking. " _Please_." Foggy glanced down at the brunette man's erection, completely contained within the capturing lace. He grinned, shark like teeth sending shivers up Karen's spine. The redhead was sprawled on the couch, hand down her pants as she watched with dark, appreciative eyes.

"'M gonna take 'em off, nice and slow." Foggy promised, Matt writhing under his ministrations. The blonde man bit at the underwear, teeth scraping along Matt's skin, sending shivers through his body. Matt bucked upward once, teeth gritting against eachother, jaw clenched. Foggy was such a tease. The brunette chewed on his toungue as Foggy nipped at him, a warning of sorts.

"This is what you get for trying to be sly, Matty." Foggy grunted past clenched teeth, pulling the lace off completely, Matt's senses running wild; he could feel every piece of fabric tickling his leg hair, the way Foggy's warm breath caused goose bumps, how fast Foggy's heart was beating even though his voice was calm. Foggy was a paradox, and it was as plain as that; the blonde looked like your shy, local pizza boy, but in bed, he was all attorney, always arguing, _always demanding_. Matt's eye twitched as Foggy's breath got extremely close to his cock, licking around the tip before plunging over it, swallowing the length at once. Matt could've collapsed right there, knees going tingly, head spinning.

"Foggy." Matt rasped out, a caution against the inevitable. Foggy swallowed him again, going back and forth, nose tickling black curls. The brunette's hands were permanetly tangled in Foggy's locks, fingernails gripping on like a lifeline. It only made Foggy hotter.

"Go 'head." Foggy offered, speaking around the heavy dick in his mouth. Matt's eyes clenched tighter, his knees locking, hands searching for nothing along the wall. He just didn't seem to know what to do with himself, so Foggy did this swirling thing with his tongue, pushing down his grin as Matt unfolded in front of him; seed shot into his mouth and he swallowed it all, pink panties cushioning his knees on the hard wood floor.

"Fog." Matt mumbled, unseeing eyes barely open, hands slowly relinquishing their hold on Foggy's head as he rode out the after shocks, body all twitchy. The blonde simply stood, panties in hand. He used them to wipe the cum off the side of his mouth before looking over to Karen, grinning at the women with the wet underwear, identical to Matt's, pants completely off. She'd enjoyed the show too.

Foggy smirked, kissing Matt's mouth gently, taking the blind man's hand and placing the panties in them. Matt seemed complacent and tired as he slipped them back on, allowing a semblance of coverage. The blonde man led him back to the couch, setting him next to Karen and draping his mom's quilt over their shoulders. He got an inch from Matt's face, pecking his nose as the man fell into an easy sleep.

"Suprise to you too, Matty."

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe for more!


	3. Incest Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this is a somewhat 'touchy' (no pun intended, haha) kink, this is a warning: Incest Kink ahead, don't like, don't read. Make sure to leave comments/reviews, kudos, and subscribe! I love you all! (this is a short chapter, but like I've said, some are way long, and others are more brief - never less, I hope they're all entertaining and enjoyable!

~*~

Foggy led his brother along the college's sidewalks, grimacing at the cracks in the concrete, shaking his head at all the litter; the school wasn't much for looks, but it'd be a great place to get their law degrees. The blonde sighed, Matt looking over to him questioningly.

"What's wrong Foggy?" Matt's voice had a suspicious edge to it, but he tried his best to remain innocent looking; the blonde could tell when Matt was doing his thing, the thing that all the girls (not exclusively, but he wouldn't think about _that_ now) fawned over. It was his _, I'm-a-poor-blind-boy-and-I-need-mother-henning_ act, Foggy was _not_ falling for it. Not this time. Not ever.

"Nothing buddy." Foggy's hold remained the same on Matt's elbow, no matter his anger or frustration ( _also known as sexual tension_ ). "Just worried about the dissertation. You know, school stuff."

Matt sent him a blinding _(no pun intended)_ grin, his expression comforting. He squeezed Foggy's arm, shaking his head. "You know we'll do fine. If you need help just say so."

Foggy _needed_ help, just not the help Matt was offering. He smiled, a fake one that couldn't of fooled anyone who could see. Foggy supposed he was lucky with this situation, no matter how fucked up it was to thank the heavens for your little brother's accident because he couldn't _see_ through your façade, couldn't tell how long you stared at him everyday.

Matt didn't know, couldn't know, and wouldn't ever know. Not if Foggy had anything to say about it.

The problem was, Matt had something to say about it, and he wasn't necessarily one to let _anything_ go.

"Thanks buddy." _Lie_ , Matt thought, he's _lying_. It wasn't hard to detect the way Foggy's voice got all gravelly and quiet when he was being deceptive. The brunette knew he was guilty, not because they were law students, but because they were brothers; Matt just didn't know what Foggy had done, and it was anything _but_ relieving.

He could tell the blonde man was about to crack, what with all the lies. "I appreciate that brain of yours." Foggy muttered, ruffling his hair, Matt's glasses going sideways as he ducked away. The brunette tapped his cane ahead of Foggy, laughing softly, attempting to savor the moment.

Things were about to change. Whether it be for the best or the worst, Matt didn't know.

Hell, Matt didn't know if he even _wanted_ to know, so he kept running. _Tap, tap, tap_. Foggy's laughter, his own heartbeat, the click of his cane hitting solid ground, the air in his ears, all of those sounds _(thankfully)_ drowning out the thoughts in his head.

~*~

They'd done it, Murdock and Murdock wasn't a bust after all. They'd even been able to rent a tiny office space to start off their practice, so that was a plus. Clients would be the death of them though, because the price per month for rent far surpassed their income, and that usually ended in debt.

But they'd be okay, because Matt had ran the numbers, and the two of them could make payments with their savings for at least two months. After that, if they hadn't gotten any clients, they'd have to go to the pawn shop or take better advantage of Matt's monthly compensation income (the chemical company that had ruined his sight had been _very_ sorry, but not sorry enough); _extreme couponing, here we come._

They still had a great time though, without their parents breathing down their necks (mostly Matt's, because he was their baby and they hadn't even _wanted_ him to go to school) they'd been able to live. Foggy and Matt had gone out, drinking in bars and getting hammered like the light weights they were.

That's what had them here, with Matt flat on his back, concrete digging into his spine. He was giggling, entire body shaking with the force of his laughter. Foggy was no better, halfway bent over Matt, holding a hand out as he cackled, spittle flying everywhere.

Being drunk was different, and neither knew that they'd be this far gone after two drinks in.

"Com'on buddy." Foggy had watched Matt topple straight backwards, fear entering his muddled brain for a few seconds before humor kicked in; the minute Matt had sputtered out a laugh Foggy's heart agreed to unclench from whatever vice grip it was held in and instead beat erratically, filled with lust and cotton balls ( _nothing out of the norm, although this sensation was stronger than usual, probably due to the Corona)._ Suddenly there were two Matts, and Foggy had tried to blink the fake one away, but he was resilient, just as the real one tended to be.

The Matts reached out a few hands, waving them around teasingly, mouths slack, eyes closed and crinkled with laughter. " _You_ com'ere." The brunettes countered, motioning for their big brother. Foggy simply obliged, collapsing into the concrete after attempting to get down gracefully. The real Matt pulled him over, reaching out and grabbing his hair. Foggy yelped but was quickly cut off.

By a kiss.

_A kiss?_

It was nice, and Foggy melted right into it, straddling Matt, rocks and gravel underneath his knees. Then he pulled back, because wait. Multiple Matts and kisses and beer did not equal anything a sober Foggy would want ( _or admit to wanting at least)._ Matt whined as Foggy sat on his haunches, cursing whatever force had brought them this far from their dorm (it'd be a _long, confusing_ walk home).

"You don't love me." Matt mumbled, and Foggy was stunned back into the present by a pair of big sad eyes aimed to the left of his own head. "You don't want to kiss me." The brunette seemed to believe the nonsense coming from his pretty salmon lips, and each word had hurt Foggy dramatically; the statements probably wounding Foggy more than Matt.

But then again, Foggy didn't exactly know how Matt felt; the blonde only knew that his own chest was too tight for his heart and his eyes didn't want to focus and his lungs wouldn't fill.

And he knew that he loved Matt, loved him a little _more_ than he probably should, and even the _notion_ that he didn't crushed him completely.

Foggy did the only thing he could think of, he had to show Matt the truth, he had to let his little brother know.

So he kissed him.

It was clumsy and drunk, hands and hair everywhere, Matt's cane laid forgotten to the side, his glasses askew on his forehead. Foggy held him tightly, squeezing for all he was worth, hoping to project with his actions how very wrong Matt's words had been. The blind man shook under his touch, gasping for air after their lip lock.

" _Wow_." Matt breathed out, eyes directed towards the starry sky, reflecting all that was up there. Foggy was suddenly self concious; the college security had better not be roaming about.

"Yeah." The blonde muttered sheepishly, legs still on either side of Matt, body all awkward, cock hard.

"I was." Matt paused, licking his lips, tasting the remaining tang of Foggy. " _Wrong_."

Foggy laughed at the two, sitting here in the middle of school, finally revealing to eachother what _exactly_ they'd been feeling for all this time.

 _"Now_ you're right."

With that Foggy dove in again, ready to redeem himself for that little remark; because after this, he was sure they'd be spending even _more_ time together.

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure to leave comments/reviews, kudos, and subscribe! If you want to request a specific kink, I'm sure I'd be happy to fill any demands! Thanks bunches!


	4. School Teacher Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thanks for all the kudos/comment/and subscribers! Keep 'em coming! Chapter four is a Cliché School Teacher kink with some inner monologue twists, so enjoy! Warning: Roleplay, language, surprising homosexual feelings.

~*~

Matt felt along the fabric. Foggy had told him Karen's skirt was plaid, and Matt could confirm that he detected plaid, the soft felt like fabric holding minute ridges. The brunette was sure he was the only one who could feel the friction in her clothes, and that made it all the more intimate.

"Matt Murdock!" Karen yelled, slapping a ruler on Matt's work desk, the blind man flinching as wood whipped past the air, cracking loudly. "I told you to keep still."

"Yes Ms.Page." Matt replied automatically, swallowing the knot in his throat, the one that reminded him of all the nuns that hadn't understood him; all of the red knuckles and throbbing pain. Foggy breathed in softly from beside him, their bodies a little less than a foot away from eachother; they'd simply gone out to get lunch, leaving an adamant Karen behind to finish paperwork.

Neither of them expected to walk into the office to find their desks pressed next to each other and Karen, lovely Karen, laying on top of the oak, wearing nothing but a skimpy teacher's uniform.

Foggy had whispered a visual into Matt's ear as she led them over to their seats. _Shiny black heels, knee high socks, short plaid skirt, white collared button up (that wasn't exactly buttoned, because holy fuck her boobs are ~~almost~~ out), and a pair of thick black glasses. _ Matt could've died right there as he listened to Karen's steady heartbeat; she was so calm and collected while he was writhing in his seat, cock harder than ever, head spinning.

"You okay buddy?" Foggy asked a little breathlessly, eyes most likely roaming over Karen's slim body, her boobs probably pale and smooth, like porcelian; it was one of the times Matt had cursed his heroism and thirsted for a moment of sight. He _really_ wanted to _see_ this.

"Yeah. Perfe-"

"Did I tell you two to speak?"

Karen was back now, louder than ever. Matt had the urge to shush her, to remind her that this building wasn't just theirs. Instead, he found himself with her hand on the back of his neck, nails poking into the thin skin there. Judging by Foggy's squeak she'd grabbed him too.

"No ma'am." Foggy offered himself up, voice a little shaky. He was as riled up as Matt. "Matt looked like he was _hurting_ and I wanted to make sure he was okay." The blonde explained, stumbling over his words, his foot jiggling. Matt listened closely as she hummed, nodding and looking over the two of them. The brunette warmed dramatically, body vibrating with ardour.

"I don't think Matt needs anything but a big, fat cock in his ass."

The man in question sputtered, never admitting that her newly found dirty talk made him even harder. The fact that someone else was taking control of this situation had him hot too; he was tired of worrying about everyone else.

Maybe someone could take over for once.

The brunette looked down, hiding his dazed expression and the way his eyes were clenched tight. Foggy cleared his throat, raising his hand with a trembling hesitance.

"Yes?"

"I can, uh, assist?" The blonde offered tentatively, looking over to Matt who hadn't raised his head since Karen's blunt suggestion. "As long as Matty's okay with it."

Matt simply nodded against his chest, not trusting his voice at the moment. His cock was hard, and he was anything but relieved; Matt didn't understand why this turned him on, and unfortunately he couldn't just enjoy it, he needed to know the logistics of everything.

_Maybe you just need a break, Murdock._

_That'd be stupidly irresponsible, the city needs you_.

Conflicting thoughts riled in his head and he prayed for a distraction; luckily, Foggy's hand seemed to be snaking up his thigh, squeezing his erection with a hum of appreciation. From there on out it was Karen's crisp voice directing Foggy's movements, and Matt couldn't help the way his body curled into his best friend's, the way his hard on wouldn't die down for the life of him.

Matt ended up naked on his knees, pain radiating through his legs, another reminder to replace the office flooring. Foggy listened to Karen's every word, wrapping thick hands around Matt's hips, kissing his ass with gentle pecks. The brunette squirmed against his touch, heart racing, the throbbing of his pulse the only noise in his ears.

"Loosen him up." Karen's tone cut through Foggy's ministrations, cool and calm, a complete opposite of the two men in front of her. She crossed her legs, skirted bottom sitting on their desks, the epitome of casual. It only had Matt more worked up; was this something Karen had done before? Because he sure as hell _hadn't._

Karen was kinky, and the way Foggy was touching him attested to the same thing; Matt couldn't believe his eyes _(no pun intended)._

"Ready?" Foggy whispered against his back, fingers lingering above his bum. Matt nodded, swallowing down the inevitable outcome of this insane day and relaxing. Foggy rimmed around his hole before plunging in a single digit, saliva and precome slicking him from the inside out. Eventually three fingers were held inside of him, his body quaking with tremors, mind filled with one word:

_More_.

Karen must've gave Foggy permision becuase the minute the blonde man asked him he'd agreed, ready to feel full. Matt hadn't desired something so much, but then again, he hadn't done this whole man-on-man thing. It was an entire different expirience, better though, more pleasurable.

Matt genuinely didn't know why he hadn't participated in something like this before.

His analytical brain told him that the prostate was infact located in his ass, and to reach it, well, you _get_ the point; he hadn't ever had anyone offer, and if they had, he wouldn't of caught on.

Matt hadn't had an outwardly spoken gay thought in his lifetime, always keeping his secretly homosexual dreams inside; he didn't want his butch father to find out he liked the way his schoolmate Johnny Tucker's face felt, didn't want that inexorable judgment. These things just _weren't_ accepted back then.

Foggy's parents had probably supported him though, because they were boisterous and loving and everything you'd ever want in a couple. Matt had never regretted his secrets as much as he had then, the moment Foggy plunged into him, body surrounding his own, tight muscles squeezing in all the right ways. It was utterly fullfilling, and his body finally reacted to the long awaited sensation; because even if he was creative, his mind hadn't imagined it to be _this_ great.

Matt whimpered, the noise slipping out of him before he could squish it down and place it back in the box it'd come from. Foggy petted his hair, one hand supporting his hip as he thrust back and forth, balls hitting Matt's ass. The blind man's senses had finally calmed, his heart thrumming in the good way, his skin sweaty and slippery, eyes closed. He was at peace with Foggy, even during unpremeditated sex.

"Matt." Foggy gasped out, breaths uneven. "You almos-"

" _There_." Foggy had hit a spot, and it was _the_ spot, Matt realized.

"M'kay." The blonde took Matt's directions with trained motions, hitting his prostate over and over, Matt's vision flashing with a blanket of white.

The flames were put out for now, and as he felt his own seed shoot out, Foggy's following suit, he relaxed, letting the ivory over take him as he collpased against the ground, strong arms supporting him.

"Take your break Matty."

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/review, kudo, and subscribe! Thanks bunches, more to come!


	5. Mistakenly Gay and Denying It Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a kink about a mistakenly gay/refusing the title. I myself, know for a fact that your sexual orientation isn't a choice (I'm Bi or whatever, I don't really do labels, so), but in this case, I've managed to interpret Matt's hard childhood and the people who've affected his mindset (and how our current society always labels everything, no matter your gender or sexual orientation, even when they say it doesn't matter). If you don't like it or it triggers anything, don't read, I wouldn't want to offend or hurt anyone. If you've gotten this far, thank you! Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe! I love you all.

~*~

Matt was as straight as a board.

That's the way his dad had been, that's the way the nuns always approved of, and that's how Stick had been; Matt was iffy on that last one, as he'd never seen Stick with _any_ kind of partner, and well, the man wasn't very open, _obviously_.

Maybe Stick had been asexual, having no desire for such things and simply never acting on it? Or maybe he'd been a severely introverted old man who liked to half-raise blind children and turn them into metaphorical weapons? Both options were very different but nevermore authentic.

Either way, Matt hadn't seen a healthy relationship in his entire life. His mom was gone, the nuns were as seperate from men as Pluto was to the Sun. And, well, you already know about Stick.

So when he broke away from it all and went to college he'd been confused. Matt had met alot of people, felt a lot of faces. The majority of women liked to mother hen him, and most of the men liked to ask about the logistics of being a blind man.

_"You're such a cutie pie. Here, I'll walk you to class."_

Or,

_"Dude! How the hell do you pee? Standing? Sitting? I've always wondered!"_

He'd always allowed the questions, knowing full well that this was probably how a well adjusted blind student would act. At least until one night, when a particular question had gone right through him, both he and Foggy being dragged into a noisy frat party by some blonde girl named Stacy ( _was it Stacy or Macy? He'd never know)._

"So, Matt? You're gay right?"

Matt had cocked his head, thankful for the glasses because he'd been screwed if they'd seen how his eyes had grown wide and guilty. Why was he guilty and ashamed? _Was_ he gay?

Hell, he hadn't even been with a man.

That didn't mean he hadn't wondered though.

Instead of panicking he simply smiled, shaking his head as he felt his roomate, Foggy ( _what a great guy, really. He was probably the only one who got him),_ tighten the hold he'd had on his elbow; almost anxiously. "Well, if I was able to swing, it surely wouldn't be that way." Two lies really, because he didn't mind them thinking he was weak as long as he could hit the gym five days a week and stay as fit as Stick had made him; and the second one? As you know, Matt still wasn't sure about his whole attraction thing, but he knew he wasn't _completely_ straight _(a lie that society told to convince themselves that they hadn't admired or thought about the same sex in any erotic manner)._

The other's laughed, so Matt brushed it off as something to ponder later, when he could strip the shield from his eyes and sit in silence; he'd have to examine Foggy's reaction too, because he couldn't hear that wonderful laugh and the grip on his arm had almost receeded completely.

It felt as empty as Stick's blows, as a nun's ruler, and as his father's glove hitting on a bag.

What had he done wrong now?

~*~

It'd been a week later when he'd braved through it all. Matt was going to do it, he was going to open up to Foggy; he was the _only_ friend he had here, afterall.

"Foggy?" Matt had called across the room to the other bed, where Foggy was most likey studying a heavy text book, just as he was.

"Yeah buddy?"

Matt listened as his breath hitched a little, Foggy's careful hands folding the corner of the page and setting the book down, probably giving him an odd look as he took a moment to answer. "You okay?"

Matt let that little question sink in. _Was_ he? Truly?

Had Matt been lying to himself the entire time?

"I'm just having an existintial crisis over here. Nothing big." The brunette hated how his voice broke half way through. Foggy got up from his bed and perched on the edge of Matt's, heartbeat slightly elevated _(probably worry, the brunette thought)._

"Am I gay?" It was out of his mouth before he could stop it, and he could practically feel Foggy's suprised stare. Matt had his glasses on the side table, his eyes uncovered and vulnerable to the world. He felt the blonde man shift awkwardly.

"I don't think I can answer that for you, Matty."

Silence invaded their space as the brunette gnawed on his lip. With each bite he could hear Foggy's breath shudder, his heart race; it was the only affirmative he'd needed.

"Yeah." Matt breathed out, face flush as he looked down. "You can. I-If you want."

Foggy paused, nodding once and sighing in exsaperation. "I just nodded, um, I'm gonna kiss you now. If that's cool?"

Matt looked upward, smile shy and timid as Foggy's hand led their lips together. It was messy and new, with Foggy's long hair in the way and Matt's hands too hesitant. The blonde man held him tight though, and Matt was hard by the time they'd released. Foggy licked his lips clean, breathing heavily, obviously aroused judging by his heartbeat; _boy_ , did Matt ever thank God for that ability.

Matt realized whislt listening to his own, that yeah, he was probably gay.

For Foggy atleast.

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review/Comment, tell me what I'm doing right and wrong, aye? Oh, and I haven't caught any spelling mistakes, but I spell check everything on my own, beta-free or whatever, so if any word(s) is/are screwed to hell, well, I'm a one (wo)man band; sorry babes. *kisses you so all of those grammar errors are erased from your cerebrum* See you tomorrow.


	6. Imprisonment Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I totally thought I posted today, but apparently, I haven't. I'm a complete scatter brain, but it's not midnight here, so it'll still happen today for those of you who live in the middle of the US. Imprisonment kink ahead, nothing too perilous, it's actually kind of comedic. Read ahead, thanks to everyone who comments/reviews, kudos, and subscribes!

~*~

"I'm stuck."

Foggy and Karen had gotten an emergency call from their beloved little superhero an hour ago, proclaiming that he'd be needing assistance. Matt had been chasing after a well known drug lord, who ironically, had drugged him. He'd woken up in a cage, barely big enough to kneel in, with a tiny recorded message. It had simply been a warning, but if he were to mess with them again, they'd give him a lethal dose; like _that'd_ stop him.

Foggy had laughed at the scene, Matt all dressed up in his tight clothes, looking vulnerable and weak; it was kind of hot. Karen had to bite her lip to calm the laugh that threatened to bubble over.

" _Guys_. Please? It's been a long night, I just want to go home."

Foggy's dick had a mind of his own at the moment, because he felt his heart racing and noticed Karen's sly look. Matt paused, cocking his head curiously.

"Foggy?"

"Yep?" The blonde man managed to breath out the monosylabic word with some struggle; Matt looked great, displayed in between those thick bars, all sweaty and flush, just begging to be let free.

"Do you have a _boner?"_ Matt asked incredulously, wrapping his hands around the bars in a fruitless attempt to open the damn things. Foggy held his breath, attempting to force his heart rate down.

"Nope, no way buddy. You sitting in here all trapped and everything. Not attractive at _all_."

"You're lying. It's kind of hot." Karen quipped from the car, digging through the tools they'd borrowed from one of Claire's janitor friends at the hospital.

Matt huffed in disbelief, folding his arms and pouting as he crossed his legs. "I'm hurt and captured, and you two are acting like some horny college students!" The way the brunette's lip quirked upward gave away his whole facade.

"I think I've found my new fetish Matty. Because _boy_ , do cages look good on you." Foggy purred, breathing out an appreciative sigh as Karen tossed him some bolt cutters. The blonde went to work, cutting the large chain around the rectangle carefully. Foggy managed to get the door unlocked, nearly creaking it open when Matt stopped him.

"Wait."

Matt shifted uncomfortably, looking all flush and awkward as he usually was when speaking of their love triangle and the _many_ acts that had happened over time. " _Com're_."

It was a simple command, one that Foggy was all too anxious to discover. Matt felt him up through the bars, finding his belt and unlatching it with difficulty. Karen was next, and he slid the mini skirt from her legs with ease. With nothing but dense forest around them, Matt took them both in his hand, the duo bracing themselves against the bars.

"Take off the." Foggy mumbled out, eyes wide as Matt worked on him, mouth doing magical things below the cage. The brunette's fingers were inside Karen, her moans a welcome noise in the quiet woods.

"Here." The blonde ordered, touching Matt's face gingerly and removing his mask. He found deep brown eyes underneath, surrounded by long lashes and a pale face; Matt never really liked his eyes uncovered, what with his whole mysyterious-badass attitude, but with them, it was okay. He'd show the real Matt Murdock on some occasions.

They were special, and if getting them off in a patch of public woods didn't show that, he didn't know what did.

"Oh, there. Do _that_ again." Karen huffed out, hair sticking to her face, makeup running down her checks, mixing with her sweat. It seemed like Matt obliged because she almost fell with one swift movement of his hand, knees shaking dangerously.

Foggy reached a hand through Matt's hair, pulling him close, unfocused eyes pressing near the bars of his cage. Karen's hips kept bumping against him as both of them stayed silent, groans and gasps the only sounds around them. Foggy heard a howl in the distance, the moon causing a dim glow throughout the area; the definition of natural peace.

Karen came first, whimpering with a soft hum as Matt slipped his fingers out, letting her rest against the cage. Foggy was next, shooting cum down into Matt's mouth, the blind man swallowing it all proffessionally.

"Whoa." Foggy muttered, listening as Matt felt around for his mask, retrieving it from the cold ground and slipping it back on, expression neutral. He reached for the area they'd managed to penetrate the bars and opened it, slipping through with his lithe body. The brunette gave them no second glance as he wiped his hands off on his pants, striding forward and leading the way as he scoped the area, listening for danger.

Foggy and Karen followed, giggling all the way as Matt attempted to regain some of his manliness, pushing his shoulders upward, hard on bulging at the seams in his costume.

"Matty? I think something else is stuck too."

" _Foggy_."

"I can help you free little Matty!"

" _Fuck_. Off."

~*~

　

　

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to tell me what I'm doing right and/or wrong with a comment!


	7. Tattoo Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt is a self torturer, and Foggy likes his ink. Ergo, Tattoo Kink. (This is by far the longest chapter in this story, so I hope you enjoy it!) BTW, this is my favorite chapter so far, because the Foggy and Matt is just. Ahh.

~*~

Foggy was more than surprised when he and Karen had ventured over to Matt's apartment, finding him bleeding and shirtless. He was close to calling Claire when Matt had thrown an apple at his phone, effectively ending the call and knocking the battery out.

"Well. You could've just said 'no', Matty." Foggy deadpanned, shaking his head and picking up his dismembered phone, reassembling the ancient thing and pocketing it before Matt could throw anything else. Karen gathered some of the bloody towels and bed sheets that surrounded Matt, who was laying on the ground in a nest of them, and threw them into a basket. The brunette had his shirt off, something that Foggy had made an effort to get away from, because _hello_ there Matty, _fuck me_.

"I didn't know you had tatoos?" Karen asked softly, running her fingers over the bloodied skin on Matt's back. He twitched, never one to be touched in such intimate places. Karen gasped a little, backing away embarrassed. Matt flushed, even though it was barely noticeable under all of the crimson smeared along his body.

"I'm _sorry_ Matt, I didn-"

"It's fine. Just, warn me next time, eh?" Matt smiled a little bit, obviously strained as he attempted to sew himself back up, feeling along his arm and placing stitches just like Claire had taught him. Foggy precariously peeked from the kitchen, looking over the large back tattoo that engulfed the pale skin on Matt's back. He cocked a brow, moving near but keeping his eyes averted from anything dangerous.

"What the hell buddy? You moonlight as a tattoo artist, too?" Foggy came closer, the muscles in Matt's back rippling as he breathed through the pain of his many gashes; he'd been at it for a few hours, and both of his friends had offered help. He'd said he wanted to do it by himself, sounding all of five as if he was attempting to tie his shoelaces.

 _Instead,_ he'd been tying his skin back together with a cheap sewing kit.

Blood was everywhere, along with sweat and bandages. Foggy would do anything to keep him awake with a conversation, and if that meant delving into the portion of uncomfortable kinks and fantasies in his own head, then so be it.

Besides, if the subject of said fantasies died, well, he'd be all out of luck.

Or a picky necrophiliac who was attracted to a very dead Matt Murdock.

Foggy shook his head, looking at Matt for an answer. Karen had gone to rinse his bedsheets, attempting to retrieve them from the trash pile. Foggy looked down in worry, Matt wasn't moving, simply resting his forehead atop his kneecaps, dead asleep. _Horrible wording_ , Foggy's mind quipped.

"Matty!" Foggy had to face two of his worst fears in this moment, Matt dying and Matt figuring out that he'd stared a _little_ too long at his rock hard abs and pretty lips; either way, Foggy wouldn't make it through if any of them occurred.

"Mhm?" Matt sat up a little, bleary eyes watery and dim. Foggy felt his head, _ignoring_ the way his abdomen rippled a little in defiance. The blind man was burning up, fever rising as he shivered. Foggy ran a hand through his hair, pulling out his phone and getting a good four feet away from Matt to ward off any projectiles.

"Claire? Look, we need help. Matt's got a fever, he's lost a lot of blood, and he keeps throwing things at me whenever I try to call for help." Foggy rushed the words out, listening to Matt's ragged breath as he got back to work, mumbling something about being _fine_ ; he sure had a warped perception.

"Okay," Foggy breathed a sigh of relief, his throat loosening up, "yeah. Thank you."

Foggy sat back on his haunches, running a hand down his face and ignoring the way _that_ tattoo peeked further into Matt's waistline; the blonde wanted to know what _exactly_ he'd had done under there.

"Matty? Buddy? Lets give me all of the sharp pointy objects you have hiding around okay?"

Foggy moved cautiously, facing Matt and looking into confused and unfocused eyes. Foggy made sure to move all of the needles and scissors away. He set a hand on the brunette's head, running his hand through those soft locks. The younger man leaned into his touch, closing his eyes with a sigh. "It's me Matty. Com'on, lets get you into a more comfortable position."

He started moving Matt with slow, gentle touches, the brunette attempting to hit him a few times in his deranged panic, thankfully missing most of the time. He managed to slap Foggy across the face once, leaving a heavy handprint on the blonde man's cheek. Finally he got Matt lying down, thankfully covering that ginormous tattoo.

" _There_." Foggy breathed out, pulling a sheet over Matt's body, ignoring the way the brunette's hand reached out for him, giving him major palpitations.

"Foggy?" Matt asked weakly, looking around scaredly. Foggy met his hand, running his thumb over the back of Matt's; the limb was too clamy.

"I'm here Matty, shh. Just stay awake." That's what they said in all those hospital shows right? Foggy didn't know, he couldn't afford cable. He couldn't afford the love of his life dying either.

"Tired." Matt muttered, head lolling to the side. Foggy squeezed his hand, the brunette's eyes widening a little, something akin to recognition in them.

"I get that dude, I really do, but you need to like, stay awake, so you don't die or something." Foggy facepalmed with his free hand, heart thrumming. "I'm not good at this whole comforting thing, that's Claire's job."

Matt laughed weakly, the front door opening as Karen stepped in, basket of clothes in hand. She threw them down as she spotted the brunette, lying motionless with heaving breaths.

"Foggy?! What happened?" Karen's voice was a tad too loud, causing Matt to flinch, holding his wounded body with shaky fingers.

"Blood loss I think, I've called Claire, she's on her way." Foggy gave Karen a look, the one that meant he was a _panicking fool who had no fucking idea_ ; otherwise known as his usual face around Matt.

"Hey? Go get some water, calm down. I can handle this." Karen nodded once, replacing Foggy's hand and brushing back the stray hairs stuck to Matt's forehead with a maternal touch. Matt squirmed underneath her, shivering and in pain. She pulled a sheet over him as he kept pressure on his wounds, breaths uneven and shaky.

Foggy came back into the room and collapsed on the couch, rolling a waterbottle to Karen and burying himself into the cushions; he felt the world go black as his breathing grew erratic, heart pounding heavily in his chest, mind racing.

Matty _could_ die.

_You'll never get to tell him._

All he felt was panic before he finally felt nothing.

~*~

Matt opened his eyes, never remembering when or how they closed. He noticed some light in the corner where his window was, and measured the direction of which the warmth came; it was probably around noon, judging by the heat on the right side of his face and the way the birds chirpped.

There was another sensation next to him, a body, soft breathing; Foggy. He seemed to be asleep, heart beating regularly. Matt felt around, instantly regretting it as pain shot through his abdomen, forcing a grunt out of him.

Soft footsteps came from the doorway, two lightly weighted bodies, smelling of cinnamon oatmeal and female perfume. Matt sighed, body suffering and fully exerted.

"Matt?" It was Claire, the woman moving further into the room, speaking softly. "How're you feeling?"

Foggy shifted next to him, stretching out his body and bumping into the brunette. Matt bit his cheek, a whimper forced out of him as the pain of many gashes radiated through his limbs. "'M fine."

Claire snorted, warning him before prodding him with gentle fingers. She checked bandages, all while Matt pushed down his agony, like Stick had taught him; he went to a different place, closing his eyes and meditating through the exam, praying he'd pass.

"Hmph?" Foggy was sitting up now, removing his foot from the side of Matt's thigh. He looked around blearily, rubbing his eyes, blonde hair sticking up wildly. "Matty!?" Foggy placed a hand on his arm, the blind man flinching, effectively knocked from his trance. Once Foggy watched his chest move up in down - which meant Matt was _very much_ alive - he'd managed to back off. " _Oh hell,_ I'm sorry buddy. I forgot about the whole vigilante-wounds."

Foggy looked at the two women surrounding Matt, shaking his head and yawning as he woke up. "What's happening?"

"Matt's lying in bed and resting for a few days, _that's_ what's happening." Claire murmured, reapplying antibiotic cream and checking her _professionally done_ stitches. "You're lucky you didn't die, Matt. I had to pull out the crappy thread you used and redo them. Four hours worth. You'd better treat them nicely."

Matt huffed, looking self concious and embarrassed. "Guess I didn't use the right stuff."

Claire patted his arm comfortingly, shaking her head. "You're a stubborn ass. You should ask for help sometimes, ya know?"

Matt hummed softly, nodding once and closing his eyes. His entire body was cold with sweat, meaning he'd probably broken the fever Foggy had been checking for before he'd passed out. Matt turned over towards the man laying next to him, frowning heavily.

"Not that it really matters, but why're you in my bed Foggy?"

Matt could hear Karen purse her lips in amusement all the way across the room. The redhead cleared her throat. "Oh, Foggy was overtaken with worry and completely panicked when you started passing out." She gestured to Claire. "We figured you two love birds would heal together in bed."

Claire laughed a little, pointing towards Foggy. "Blondy's heavier than he looks."

Matt smiled this time, reaching out a hand and slapping Foggy's shoulder with some difficulty. The blonde man smirked. " _All_ muscle baby."

"Mhm," Matt hummed in disagreement, humor in his voice. "More like _Mussels_. You and your damned food." The brunette grimaced, shaking his head in dissaproval.

" _Okay_ ," Foggy started, sitting up straighter, ignoring the way his stomach rolled over itself. "Matty, you can make fun of me all day. But honey, you can't see how beautiful of a creature I am." He breathed in deeply, flaring his nostrils. The girls shook their heads, taking seats on the couch in the corner; ready for the show.

Matt smiled softly, nodding once. "You're right about _something_ , I can't see you. So, you've got a point there."

" _But,_ you cannot and will not make fun of the gorgeous creature that is a Mussel, m'kay? They are delicious, _nomatterhowgrossedoutyouandyourfreakysensesgetwhenaroundthem!"_ The blonde heaved in a breath, shaking his head. "It's a delicacy, an aquired taste. They're great and squishy on the inside, just like me."

Matt let Foggy's tirade sink in, silence filling the space. He rubbed at his eyes, finally opening them and looking towards Foggy, who was breathing heavily. "Are you saying that if I don't like Mussels, it means that I don't like you?"

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"What in the hell?" Claire snorted, shaking her head. Matt just shrugged, pushing himself upward with the help of Foggy. The blonde could see his tattoo sneaking from the cushions and he licked his lips.

Foggy had always thought ink was hot. It always seemed to make someone badass and artsy, but with Matt, it was completely different; the man couldn't see, so whatever the design on his back stood for, it had to be severely meaningful.

Foggy wanted more answers, _all_ of the answers; but it wasn't the time, and with an audience around, he really didn't want to make more of a fool of himself.

"It's a logical argument." Matt stated, delving into the fundamentals of the comparisons and what they meant for the two of them psychologically.

Foggy barely paid attention as he watched Matt breathe, his tattoo peaking out each time; damn well _teasing him._

~*~

It was two weeks later when Matt had been physically able to move around without groaning; of course, that hadn't stopped him from vigilanting three days after Claire stitched him back together. Foggy hadn't been able to hold him back, so he threw caution to the wind and watched his bestfriend jump out of the _fucking office window_ , in search of another one of their clients _just_ because he'd had a hunch.

Well, Foggy had a hunch too, and he happily professed it to Matt when he came back, sporting a sprained ankle, a bruised eye, and very few answers.

" _Okay_." Foggy started, gesturing wildly as if he was a reprimanding parent. Karen sat at her desk, looking over the two of them with a frown. Matt held an icepack to his ankle, another one on his eye. "This whole bruising and bleeding ritual, yeah, it's _not_ going to work. People are going to start thinking we beat you or something, Matt! Nonetheless, we have a business to run, and sorry, but your glasses don't cover your entire cheek bone no matter how hard you try! Court is in two days, so I'm officially banning this whole 'fighting for justice' shit." Foggy's speech may have stemmed from a few nights before, when he'd completely freaked at the mere thought of losing Matt. He was fueled by love and frustration, but most of all concern; they needed Matt, not just for the job, but as a friend. Foggy didn't think he'd be able to live without him.

Matt laughed, shaking his head, chuckle humorless. His grin was malicious as he threw down the icepacks, the slap silencing everyone. "Listen, Foggy. I get that you want to protect poor, little ol' me, but I assure you, I can handle my-"

Foggy shook his head at Matt's defensiveness, regretting the way he must've came off; the brunette's rare weaknesses were a touchy subject, so the fact that Foggy had blatantly brought them up. Well, the blonde was ready for World War 3 to begin if he couldn't defuse the situation.

It didn't help that his emotions over came him before he could think clearly.

"That's fucking obvious, considering half of your body is covered in scars and bruises, Matty! This isn't an argument, because I deserve to have a damn opinion as half of this law practice. I dealt with the lies, I let you run off, but I can't take the worry anymore. I'm _not_ working here, not if you don't take care of yourself." Foggy screamed, voice hoarse and worried. His heart thrummed along his chest, blood pressure dangerously high. Matt simply stood, limping towards him, getting an inch from Foggy's face and pointing a very steady finger towards him. Foggy would've been scared if he hadn't known the man.

"You didn't _let_ me do anything Foggy." Matt started, voice smooth, even though his eyes were watery and pained. "You should know," The brunnete sighed, wiping his eyes, "how important this is to me, how fucking hard I work. It's not easy being blind, but I don't expect you to know or even want to understand. I kept it all a secret for exactly this reason! I didn't want to worry you, and now, I hope I won't." Matt felt his way to his office, staggering back over and throwing his name plate - the one that Foggy had gotten them all after an extremely rewarding case - into the bin with flushed cheeks. Karen yelled something at the two of them but it was lost in the commotion. Another tear fell down his cheek, and before Foggy knew it, Matt had grabbed his things, straightened his cane and slipped on his glasses.

"Just the way you like me right?" Matt limped out of the door, seething and upset as he left. Foggy's eyes fell to the ground and he shook his head, unspoken words on the tip of his tongue.

 _No, I like you with me, curled up in my arms, loving me, being safe_.

Instead he threw their latest case file to the ground as he stormed to his office, slamming the door with a vengeance.

 _Fuck you too, Matt_.

~*~

Crying did a lot of things to the body.

It clogged your sinuses, which put pressure on your ears, it blurred your vision, made it difficult to breathe; for Matt, these things were treacherous to his limited senses.

He'd ran for what seemed like forever, at least, as fast as he could without causing any suspicion. Matt had made sure to 'trip' over a few things, avoided curious and worried bystanders, and managed to stop sobbing; tears still sprung from his eyes, and Matt acted as if he was adjusting his glasses with each wipe, covering up his weakness.

Which of course, had to be Foggy, the man who knew _everything_ about him, just where to hit; _fucking Foggy_.

He was simply crossing the street when the seemingly impossible happened; Matt Murdock managed to get hit by an oncoming vehicle, sending him sprawling into the pavement, gasping for air.

_It was just like before._

_The accident._

_His eyes._

_The burning_.

But instead of someone saving him, repaying him, he'd unelaborately fallen to the ground, listening to the sounds of panic around him.

Matt closed his useless eyes, feeling the pain of his childhood as it rushed back; the torture, the fear, the training.

He was never perfect, and he'd _never_ be perfect. Stick had went after the unreachable, and as Matt layed on the pavement, tasting blood and bile, he figured Foggy was right.

Maybe he should just be a modest blind lawyer.

 _But then again_ , Matt shifted, listening to the unenthusiastic voice of an emergency operator on a stranger's phone; it seemed as though without him, there'd be no hero in Hell's Kitchen.

If anything, the accident had only fossilized his argument.

He was needed, and no matter the cost, no matter the wounds, Matt's current niche was as good as any. He'd worked hard to carve his way into this city, he'd fought to make it safe; giving up now would be asinine, a self-destructive measure, a complete _fucking marathon_ backwards.

Matt closed his eyes, content to rest as sirens howled in the distance, strangers' shadows dulling the sting of the sun's heat on his pale skin.

When he was ready and able, he'd go back out there; he'd prove everyone wrong.

If that killed him, well, there were worse ways to go out.

~*~

"Don't you dare, you sonuvabitch."

 _Misplaced anger_.

"Come on Matt, open those eyes."

_False cheeriness._

"Hello handsome, your friends are worried about you. Come on and wake up."

_Routine comforting._

"Matt? I know that you've missed me as your nurse, but come on."

_Deflective sarcasm._

Matt was tired, lungs burning with air that wasn't his, eyes closed with heavy lids, throat agitated and itchy. Everything seemed to ache, even his heart.

_"Stop being a pussy, Murdock. I've trained you better than this!"_

Stick's voice echoed in his head, and while Matt could've blamed this on the medications, he knew for a fact that it occured with or without drugs; that old asshole never left him, even when he'd made a point to abandon.

Whether that was endearing or not, Matt wouldn't know. He didn't really remember what real love sounded like, what his dad would say.

Hell, he couldn't even remember what his old man looked like.

That's when Matt woke up, keeping his vitals level and even as to ward the nurses off. He could hear a few medical personnel down the hall, a patient to his right, the rickety air conditioner, a surgery going on a few floors below him. Someone's heart stopped a floor up, and he knew they'd never be revived because the blood had been blocked by a clot in the brain. Matt listened to their last breath, the frantic doctors, how they'd called time of death; 5:15 pm, March 23, 2015. Matt had only been here for two days, which was two days too long.

Matt hated hospitals, he wasn't scared of needles or blood, no, it was plain torture to bring him here; he could hear everything, feel hearts ceasing in the rythmical beating they were expected to maintain. Deaths occured constantly and he could do little to stop them.

A nurse walked by, smelling of _White Diamond_ perfume, old coffee, and hand sanitizer; she had a heart murmur, and Matt could've sat up, pulled the tickling oxygen cannula from his nose, and told her to get checked out. _But,_ he'd done that before when he was young and stupid, and he'd either been deemed supernatural or crazy; Matt personally preferred neither of those titles.

His left Lung seemed bruised, along with his right Kidney, and he knew it would hurt to breathe and pee for the next few weeks. He could feel the scar tissue from the wounds Claire had patched up and sighed, more scars to feel around for, more that he couldn't see or remember.

He _needed_ to get out of here.

Matt listened carefully as he felt around, being gentle as to keep all of the monitors on him. Finally he found the power cord, unplugging the damned machine and moving slowly (thanking old medical equipment for _not_ having a backup power source). Oxygen stopped filling his lungs, and he found it minutely harder to breathe. He powered through it though, ready and willing to leave.

_A baby was born two floors down._

_Someone's sobbing twelve doors down._

"Stop." Matt murmured to himself, shifting from the bed, feeling horrible and creaky. He made sure he was decent enough in the half gown as he searched for his clothes, finding them on the other end of the room, placed in a plastic bag, folded nicely.

They weren't the ones he came in with, because the little label on the tab told him the soft polo shirt was red, and he'd been wearing a suit the day of the accident; someone must've brought him clothes.

The thought warmed him a little bit, but he shook it off; the city needed him more than Foggy did.

Matt got dressed, making sure his clothes were on the right way before throwing the gown away. He couldn't feel his glasses, but he did find his cane, somewhat mangled in the corner, worse for wear.

He tapped along the halls, happy to be free, even if it felt so very wrong.

~*~

His first stop was to Marcie's.

He had to rectify his decision, even if it wouldn't help anyone but himself. He paid her for an addition to the black ink that swallowed his back.

"So? What'd you do now, choir boy?"

"I don't need to talk about it."

"Well, anytime you torture yourself with another streak," Marcie got her gear ready, cleaning his back with antiseptic, "you usually need to." The blonde pulled a pen out, Matt holding out his hand and letting her draw the design, silently asking for permission.

"Maybe, make it thicker. He was important. I want to feel it."

"Like this." She ran over the lines that she made with the pen on his palm, letting him feel it out. Matt nodded, smile sad as he relaxed his back, listening to the door of the tatoo shop open. Cool air swooshed in, a breath of relief.

" _Matt_."

The voice was farmilar, and as he walked near, Matt could smell the worry; whenever Foggy was under stress he shut down, barely moving, almost paralyzed in fear as he perspired like his life depended upon it.

"Foggy." Matt acknowledged, gritting his teeth.

"You should be in the hospital man. You got banged up pretty bad."

"I know myself. I can handle it."

Foggy huffed, shaking his head as he took a seat next to Matt. "Fine. Then I'm staying."

"Whatever."

Silence invaded them as Marcie slapped on some gloves, shaking her head and putting her things down. "Listen Matt, maybe you should talk to your muse before you do something you'll regret."

"Marci-"

"No." Foggy interupted him, glaring at him and hoping that he felt it. "What's she talking about?"

"Nothing." Matt murmured, clenching his jaw, toes curling in his shoes. His decision was sounding less and less apealing as he took in the smell of Foggy, the sound of his voice; the relief he felt as the man walked through the door.

"Nothing my ass." Marcie started, cocking a pierced brow. "Matt here, likes to tat himself up. A punishment of sorts. Each streak is a person, a regret." Her voice grew flat as Matt laid his head on the counter in defeat, looking all but victorious.

"Are you for real!?" Foggy exclaimed angrily, grabbing Matt's hand with sweaty palms. "Matt! _Why_ the fuck would you do this to yourself?"

Matt sighed, not moving as he whispered. "Deserve it."

 _"My ass."_ Marcie stated again, running a hand through her hair. "You're like, the best fucking dude on the planet. You conscience is ginormous. I bet you _even_ recycle, fucking dork."

"He does." Foggy verified, squeezing Matt's palm. "And you were about to get another mark, for me right?" The blonde sounded pained.

"I messed up. Almost made you leave what you love." Matt admitted, sniffling softly. "Figured I should feel something. Pay for it."

Foggy rubbed at his face with a free hand, shaking his head, blonde locks flying. "You realize how crazy that sounds, right?"

Matt looked up at him, eyes nearly staring into his soul as he frowned. "How so?" The brunette seemed honestly confused, so much so that Foggy wanted nothing more than to hug him.

"You're amazing. You work so hard and you risk it all for what you love. And even though I don't like it, you're good at it." Foggy sighed, nodding once. "Karen and I were talking, and she showed me a different perspective. That's why I'm here. Claire called and told me you were gone so I asked around and decided to come here; I need to tell you something."

"Foggy. These marks, they're more than just regrets. It's people, the ones I couldn't-"

"You try your best."

"My best is faulty."

"Not much is bullet proof."

Foggy ran a hand through his hair as Matt quieted, seemingly at a loss. "And that's why I need to talk to you, because I think I've found something that is."

Matt cocked a brow, Marcie wiggling her eyebrows suggestively as she excused herself from the room, Foggy squeezing his hand like a lifeline. "It's us."

"Us, as in?"

"Yeah."

" _Oh_."

" _Yeah_."

Matt felt a finger on his chin, and gasped as Foggy's mouth pressed into his, sweet and warm and thoughtful. The blonde man held onto him, feeling the ink on his back, the scent of his musk.

"No more regrets, no matter how much I love your ink."

Matt laughed into his mouth, allowing Foggy to pull him onto his lap, the brunette's legs wrapped around him, arms hanging off his neck.

"As long as you keep this up," Matt breathed, Foggy stripping him of his clothes, "I won't have the energy to make anymore."

Foggy grinned, predatorily and hungrily. "Deal."

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment/Review, because everyone likes constructive criticism. Thanks to all who follow this story!


	8. Heroic Gesture Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt's a hero, and ends up hurting himself, which turns Foggy into a hero; so, double hero thingy, idek. Just read, it's a long one!

~*~

It had been a stupid idea anyway.

But at least the experience had solidified the fact that Matt _hated_ swimming.

Water wasn't his friend, it clogged his ears, made everything darker, and tended to get him turned around. The only sense he had left was touch, and that was pretty compromised too, what with his only directional know-how being the tide if the area he was in even had one.

His friends had assured him that a nice day at the Hudson River would do them all some good, they didn't even have to swim. It had all started when Karen had commented on Matt's pale skin and his frequency to wear suits; that's why his friends had practically kidnapped him and bought him board shorts (Matt had even _offered_ to start dressing casual if they'd let him slip out of this one).

Matt prayed to the swimsuit Gods that they weren't ugly and that everything was secure in the swim wear. They were a little tight and he'd had to tuck everything downward, regretting the idea as he grew crimson. He came out of the public bathroom with a distasteful scowl and his arms crossed over his chest insecurely.

Foggy laughed, not mockingly, but joyously, triumphantly. He hugged the brunette tightly, his own bare chest pressed against Matt's muscular one; the blind man shifted awkwardly, laying his head on Foggy's shoulder, praying he didn't feel how tense he'd gotten.

Foggy would never know how much Matt loved him, how much he'd admired him.

How grateful he was.

"You look great, don't worry about it, stud muffin." Foggy assured, slapping his back and letting him go. Matt felt a chill run down his spine as the cool air conditioning hit him.

"Wasn't worried." Matt rebutted quietly, running a hand through his hair and letting Foggy slip on his sunglasses; the _one_ thing he enjoyed about the beach, sunglasses weren't an oddity. Foggy sighed, hands on his hips.

"Mhm. I know you Matty. I know _everything_. Don't even try to hide it you softy, always acting like you don't care." Foggy sing-songed, pulling his hair up into a rubber band and smiling towards Matt, who seemed content with his repetitive lip biting. "Com'on you big lug. Lets go meet Karen."

Matt nodded and grabbed his cane, Foggy holding open the door for him as they ventured into the public, the night time vigilante turning into averagely blind Matt Murdock; Foggy grabbed his elbow, ignoring the pitying stares and questioning children as they trudged through the hot sand, flip flops nearly falling off.

"Hey!" Karen was to their left, calling from some _Fruity Tooty_ snow cone stand, red hair pulled up in a tight bun. She grinned brilliantly, white teeth stained with blueberry syrup.

"Matty." Foggy sighed in appreciation as he looked over Karen. "I wish you could see this."

"Describe her." Foggy nodded as he slowed their walk, grip on Matt's arm never ceasing.

"High waisted bottoms, bikini top, everything fitting _perfectly_. The orange and blue on her suit matches her hair and her eyes." The blonde exhaled once more. "Damn."

"Sounds beautiful." Matt observed, cane getting snagged on a rock, forcing him to nudge closer to Foggy to avoid tripping; in all reality, he'd heard the wind whooshing past it minutes before hand but would much rather press against the man he loved than not get the chance at all.

Matt didn't really care about physical beauty anyway, so when Foggy had been breathless over Karen, he hadn't thought that much into it; at least, he didn't want to.

Matt loved Foggy, Foggy loved Karen, and Karen seemed too good for the two of them combined.

It was a long and unreliable cycle, one of which Matt wanted no role in; he just wanted Foggy, because even though he loved Karen to death, he didn't like her like that. He _didn't_ like women like that.

He wanted Foggy to want him _like_ that, though.

"Hey Matt? What flavor do you want?"

Foggy cleared his throat, cupping his free hand around his mouth. "He likes green apple."

Matt smiled, because yeah, he _did_ like green apple. And the fact that Foggy knew made it all the more better.

"Okay. Here we are." Matt heard Karen walk near them, snow cones in hand as she grinned, mouth pulling upwards. "Lets go, I've already set up."

She led them to the sandy little area where she'd laid out three towels and two umbrellas, shielding their eyes from the sun. Foggy managed to get Matt on a towel without tripping over the steep sand himself, before situating the three of them on the warm ground. Humidity was on the rise, making the snow cones a welcome relief.

"So." Karen started, grin wide as she licked the crushed ice, Foggy ignoring the way her tongue lapped up some raspberry syrup. "How're you liking it." She nudged Matt's shoulder, the man holding his body up with one muscular arm.

Matt shrugged, nudging his glasses upward and scrunching his nose. "I can smell the extremely sweaty man three umbrellas down, another kid puked up what seems to be cherry ice cream a block over, and," The brunette paused, turning his nose towards a conspicuous couple, shielding their bodies from the public eye with towels and an umbrella. "those two just had sex."

Foggy scowled, shaking his head as he reluctantly licked his cone. "That sucks buddy. I can understand your resistance now."

"Post coital smells aren't welcome in public places." Karen agreed, grimacing as she cocked a brow. " _But_ , I bet if you got in the water it'd wash the smell away?"

Matt felt his pulse quicken at the mere thought of water, palms sweaty. He shrugged. "I'm not really into-"

"Yeah. He doesn't do water." Foggy agreed, licking his cone. "But if you wanted to try, we could? I'll make sure we stay afloat buddy." The blonde grinned, slurping away at the melting ice. Matt sighed, never one to hold back or say no to something dangerous; especially if it dampened the social activities, he did enough of that as a child.

"Sure." He drank down the rest of his treat, setting the paper cup down and sitting up, shorts incredibly tight on his backside.

Matt waited and listened as the others finished, picking at a stray cuticle. "You ready buddy?" Foggy asked, holding out a hand. Matt felt around for it before grabbing it and letting the blonde help him upwards.

"Yeah." Matt listened as Karen ran ahead, her bare feet kicking up sand. "Just-"

"Listen." Foggy started, smiling softly, hand on Matt's elbow. "I won't let anything happen. You're safe, okay?"

Matt nodded, blood pressure rising as he heard the sounds of the nearby crowd rising. They waded in the water, developing an immunity to the cool temperature as Foggy guided him in, hands soft and gentle.

"We can stop here if you want, the tide looks rough." Foggy muttered, water up to the middle of his chest, Matt breathing in and out carefully; avoiding panic.

"Yeah. This is great." Matt didn't hate water, it felt nice on his skin, made his bones feel like jelly, and was fun to splash in. The other things though, like the sand, scratched at him in an unruly manner, feeling like sandpaper with each step.

Almost like a scream. Screams felt like sandpaper on his mind.

Matt listened carefully to a gasping woman, sounding as though she was struggling to breathe, the tide pulling her out and away, her sounds literally drowning.

"Foggy." Matt started worriedly, listening to the direction, those damned waves making it nearly impossible. "Where's Karen?"

"She's over to the left of us, floating on a rental tube. Why? What's going on?"

Matt dove under the water before he could answer, listening under the waves for thrashing, anything to give off her location. He felt as though he'd held his breath forever as he resurfaced, thanking God that he hadn't been turned around and went the wrong direction. He sucked in air, feet padding above the ground, water engulfing him. Matt pushed through, ignoring Foggy's shouts at the lifeguard as he rammed through the waves.

He tasted algae and grime as he swam, ears filtering out the noises of fish and other natural species as her pained screeches grew louder. Matt was close, thankfully, because he didn't know how much longer he could face his worst enemy.

"Help!" The garbled plea was near, and Matt's mind calmed a bit, body shaking. He took in a deep breath.

"Where are you? I'm here to help." He shouted, body exhausted as he kept afloat.

"Here!" She shouted, Matt following her voice, a gravelly tone that warmed his ears; she sounded lively, and that was reassuring.

Matt felt a hand hit his bicep, and he turned, her breath heavy and panicked. "Oh, thank God!" She latched onto him, pulling him under with her weight. Matt kicked upward, gasping a little. She loosened her grip.

"Oh! I'm sorry." She stated, adrenaline ending as her limbs grew shaky, nails clawing at Matt's arm. "The tide it just."

She paused, heaving in a breath, a tear running down her cheek, mixing with the water. Matt could hear it drop and dissolve into the ocean as he attempted to steady her.

"I understand. But look, I can't see very well, so I need you to tell me where to go, alright?"

She nodded, feeling drowsy and weak in his arms. Matt sighed, trembling as her body went limp and he was officially alone, the tide pulling him as he tried to keep them both above water.

Matt felt his own adrenaline fail as his limbs grew heavy, the body in his arms breathing shallowly, the water below him growing colder and colder.

Fear clutched at his heart and he nearly called for Foggy before refusing; he couldn't get his dear friend into this mess too.

"Com'on." He urged himself, kicking fruitlessly, his body numb in some places, a stark contrast to the heat on his face.

"Matt!"

He heard Foggy scream out as his eyes grew heavy, his vision tunneling, his throat tight. Everything blurred together, the sounds and his touch, completely unrecognizable. His heart beat erratically, seemingly adamant in its panic.

He heard the sound of splashing drawing near as he succumbed to the water, his worst fears coming true as it swallowed him up.

~*~

"Mhm?" Matt sat upwards, feeling scratchy sand beneath him as he coughed, water spewing from his body. He flopped back down, coughing breathlessly, body cold and empty.

"The girl." He managed to croak out, listening to Foggy's relieved sigh as he sat back on his haunches, holding his hand. Matt could feel his rapid pulse, and finally came to the conclusion that his best friend had saved him.

"She's fine. Your body supported her weight and we managed to get to her before she breathed in any water." Foggy mumbled, getting near and feeling his pulse with two fingers, pressing into his Carotid. "More importantly, how're you feeling?"

Matt cocked a brow, _how did he feel?_ His muddled mind answered for him. "'M cold."

"Alright. That's normal buddy."

Matt smiled as he remembered their college days, when Foggy had joined on as a lifeguard to make money and scope out the hotties. He'd been good at it, and now Matt had proof.

The brunette closed his eyes, tired and withdrawn as he clutched onto Foggy's hand, easing his own panic as well as his friend's.

~*~

"How's he doing?" Karen murmured, touching his clammy face, smiling a bit as Matt twitched under her ministrations. Foggy huffed from the hospital chair, shaking his head, smile wry.

"He'll be alright. They're just keeping him for observation."

Karen hummed, cocking a brow as she rubbed along Matt's eyebrow, smoothing the hair there. "And how are you?"

"Fine and _dandy_ , Karen. Of course I'm not alright." Foggy stated frustratedly, running a hand through his blonde locks. She smiled towards him, fond look in her eyes.

"I can cancel the reservations and make new ones, Foggy." Karen assured, pulling up a chair near him and laying a hand on his. He shook his head, rubbing at his mouth.

"It wasn't supposed to happen like this. Matt and I were supposed to have a normal dinner date, not some hospital pudding."

"I know. Our plan didn't take into account the possibility of a drowning woman and Matt's hero complex. I'm sure the second time's a better bet. You'll go somewhere safer and less prone to incidents?" Karen asked hopefully, looking over Matt, swamped in those white sheets and looking far too small. Foggy shrugged.

"Maybe."

~*~

"Hey buddy." Foggy muttered towards Matt, filling up a cup of water. "Here." He tilted the paper cup towards the brunette's mouth, filling his throat with clean water.

"Hey." Matt breathed out, rubbing at bleary eyes. "What time is it?"

"Eight twenty three. Good morning sunshine." Foggy sing-songed, setting the cup down and perching on the side of his hospital bed. "You want me to call the nurse?"

Matt, expectedly, shook his head in denial, attempting to sit upward. Foggy helped him, hand on his bicep. "Foggy."

The blonde man waved him off, shaking his head. "No, don't even do the 'eternally thankful' thing. We're _us_ , and that's what we do."

Matt sighed, rubbing his hands together to ward off the constant chill engulfing his body. Foggy pulled the blanket further up his torso silently. "Just, remember one thing: I am always grateful, for everything. The trust and the help even when I say I don't need it. You're really amazing to me." The brunette admitted softly, flushing heavily under Foggy's gaze.

_This is your moment Matt. Just go for it._

"And, this has made me realize that you're _more_ than just a friend."

Foggy's heart pounded in his chest, and he was positive Matt could hear it. _He's going to say it, you don't have to worry anymore._

"Before, I mean, I was quiet about it, but now." Matt breathed out, a short huff of frustration. "I could've died and-"

"I get it, I get you." Foggy murmured, lips an inch from Matt's. The blind man nodded, nose brushing against the blonde's.

"May I?" Foggy whispered, hand on Matt's chin, feeling the stubble there. The brunette nodded, letting his best friend's lips capture his own. He tasted Foggy, and found that the man had eaten a substantial amount of cheap hospital pudding; he'd been here the entire time, that little tidbit made his savior all the more sexier.

The blonde straddled Matt, avoiding the wires connected to him as he held both cheeks in his hands, cradling the brunette's face. Bright unfocused eyes stared up at him, and Foggy smiled, diving in once more.

Matt's hands found his hips and started tugging his shirt from him. Foggy aided in the quest, ignoring his anxiety of sex in public places as he sucked along Matt's jawbone, the stubble there tickling him.

"So fucking beautiful." Foggy murmured into Matt's ear, nibbling on his ear lobe, the brunette gawking as his own cock grew with the simple motion, the urge to be filled overwhelming.

"Fuck me." Matt breathed out, eyes wide and lustful. Foggy grinned down at Matt, undoing his belt buckle and hopping from the bed, locking the door and shutting the blinds.

 _"Foggy!"_ Matt barked, hand cupped over his hard on as he teased himself, ready and willing to take his hero's cock; ready to show him how fucking grateful he'd been all this time.

"Shh." Foggy murmured, quieting his lover with a wink. "I'm _coming_."

The blonde laughed at his own joke as Matt glared, fighting a smile. Foggy slid the fabric of Matt's gown upwards, revealing blue boxers and an erect prick.

"Like I said. _Beautiful_."

With that, Foggy moved in for the kill, sliding the underwear down and revealing Matt's length, all red and throbbing. He licked the head a bit, tasting precum as his tongue maneuvered around expertly. Matt was close, but Foggy would have none of it, plunging a single digit into his hole.

"Mhm." Matt whimpered, squirming a bit as he attempted to press himself further onto Foggy, deepening the pleasure. The blonde slipped in another finger, scissoring Matt's entrance with advanced techniques.

"Saved me Foggy. 'S so hot." Matt murmured, hands ripping at the cheap bed sheets he'd been gripping onto. Foggy smirked, peeking up from his ministrations to kiss Matt's thighs, splaying him further and further. The brunette flushed, gnawing at his lip, eyes clenched shut.

"I'm glad I could be of service." Foggy prodded a third finger in, seeming content with Matt's situation as he lined up his own cock, using spit as lube.

" _Foggy_." Matt gasped as the man retrieved his fingers and inserted his dick, the brunette tensing around him. Foggy grunted.

"You're so tight." He admired, lifting Matt's legs up into his shoulders, revealing every inch of his body to the world. The brunette gripped at his thighs, gritting his teeth as Foggy played with his balls, rolling them around in his palm.

"You like that?" Foggy teased, doing it again and again, feeling Matt go rigid as he grew tight, going tense around the blonde's cock.

"I'm gonna." Matt warned, hot seed shooting onto his belly, Foggy scooping it up with a free hand and letting him suck it off thick fingers. A moment later Foggy climaxed, filling Matt up, hitting the man's prostate one last time.

Foggy pulled out, slow and careful as he laid Matt's legs down on the bed, the man's body lively and warm instead of the dull blue it had been earlier. The blonde smiled, flexing a bicep as he dove next to the brunette, wrapping big arms around him.

"I'll always save you, Matty."

And they kissed, sealing the deal as their tongues collided.

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment/review, kudo, and subscribe! It keeps me posting!


	9. Begging Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy's got a thing for the word "Please". Review, Comment, Subscribe, and Kudo for more! Thanks to those who have! This chapter is really short, but like I said, all of them vary in content! Enjoy my lovelies!

~*~

Foggy liked it when they begged, all hot and bothered, he liked it when they needed him.

Foggy liked to feel like he had a purpose, that he was helping them feel good; which, judging by the delightful sounds they made, he was pretty good at.

The blonde would make love to them both, Matt and Karen looking up at him, sometimes at the same time. He'd kiss Matt while he fucked Karen into the damned bed sheets, or sometimes just the opposite, kissing Karen over Matt's shoulders; either way, he'd always been there, answering their pleas, giving them exactly what they wanted.

"Foggy _please_." Karen breathed out, seemingly anxious and needy. Foggy needed to hear it again, thrusting back into her, shaking his head.

"Say it, one more time." He ordered, teeth clenched, bodies moving like a well oiled machine. Matt was at the top of the bed, resisting the urge to stroke himself as he sat there, keeping still per Foggy's orders. His naked body was flushed and sweaty as he listened to the two of them, Karen's moans and Foggy's grunts; it was overwhelming.

" _Make me_ cum, Foggy. _Please_." Karen groaned out, hands clawing at his back, voice low and deep. Matt's eyes were hooded as his hands twisted nervously together, legs splayed, cock hard and red as he breathed heavily, attempting to control his temptation.

Karen grunted once, tightening around Foggy as she came, Foggy following seconds later. Matt was on edge, gnawing at his teeth as he listened to Foggy pull out, smelling her sweet scent.

" _Foggy_." Matt murmured, tense and antsy as he waited for his turn. "'M gonna-"

"Shh." Foggy quieted him, laying two big paws on both of his thighs and spreading them, smirk wide as he dove down. "I've got you."

Foggy swallowed him easily, having plenty of practice as his nose tickled black curls. Matty's moan made it all the more better, his cock growing once again.

"Mhm, _perfect_." Matt grunted, back pressed against the headboard to an almost painful degree. Karen licked her lips from the end of the bed, cleaning herself up with the corner of the sheet.

"Foggy." Matt gasped as Foggy stroked his cock, tongue circling the head and creating an unbelievable sensation. " _That_. Please."

Foggy allowed the request, sending Matt over the edge, spilling seed into his mouth, the blonde swallowing it all dutifully. He backed away from Matt's body as the brunette thumped his head backwards, sighing tiredly.

"Thank you." Foggy muttered, letting his lovers lay down, folding his arms over them as they drifted away. Karen laughed, kissing him once before settling, her arms around Matt.

" _Please_ go to sleep. It's a school night children."

The three of them laughed, content to lay in each other's arms.

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review, Comment, Subscribe, and Kudo for more! Thanks to those who have! XXX


	10. Age Regression Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Half way there! Here's another chapter, so go ahead and read. Sorry for it's length (or lack thereof), I've been a bit busy. Don't forget to Review, Comment, Subscribe, and Kudo! Thanks! xx (WARNING: Sexual acts performed between two teens, all of it consensual, and talk of pedophilia).

~*~

"Is it bad that I feel like a dirty old man?"

The words left Foggy's mouth before he could rectify it, reminding himself, that yes, _that creepy looking dude had gotten you with his special regression ray gun too_ ; Matt's vigilante-ness had gotten them into some weird things, but this was probably at the top of the list (yeah, they'd had enough shit happen to them that Foggy had been able to type up a fucking list; a braille version was available for those interested). Neither of them had even expected to live after being shot, never less transform into their high school bodies.

They'd been shocked and hormone driven, and with that came undigested actions. Which ended with them here, enjoying whatever this was while it lasted.

Matt was laying underneath him, both of them participating in a heavy make out session. Matt was unbelievably dorky back then, all string bean arms and sweater vests (or whatever clothes the orphanages could put together from donations). Foggy, on the other hand, had been mortified as he looked in the mirror, examining the scraggly teenager that was (and now _is)_ once him; he'd been going through a phase where he'd only wear leather jackets and answer to the name 'Axel'.

 _Not_ his best look.

"From what I can feel, we're both around sixteen or seventeen. You're logic is unfounded." Matt gasped from in between kisses, hands around Foggy's neck. "But, if you want to sto-"

"All I want is for you to _stop_ that train of thought. Com'ere." Foggy brought their lips together again, feeling very out of place but perfect all at once; the teenage years were weird, and his newly found regression brought back all of those memories.

"Never did this in high school." Matt admitted, looking embarrassed as he pressed further into Foggy, both of them rock hard. The blonde smiled once, shaking his head, cradling Matt's face with two hands, slightly smaller than the paws adult Foggy carried around.

" _Me neither_." Foggy gasped out, body trembling as he came close, simply grinding against Matt's bulge, both of them in their ancient nineties clothing. The brunette whimpered, cumming first as Foggy nipped at his neck, sucking along and leaving marks. Foggy followed him, cum shooting into his pants, hot and sticky.

"Whoa." Foggy breathed out, sucking in oxygen greedily as he wrapped long arms around Matt's smaller body. "You're really tiny." The blonde laughed out, shaky and twitchy as he relaxed a bit. Matt rolled his eyes.

" _Just_ petite Foggy, it was before my growth spurt. Besides, you're a year older almost." Matt defended, nuzzling into the blonde's shoulder, hands wrapping around his waist.

"That's probably why I feel like such a pedophiliac."

"Foggy, _shut up_ and kiss me." Matt grunted, looking up from the blonde's chest and puckering his lips.

"Of course." Foggy said, complacent as Matt's lips toyed with his, twisting around lazily, almost carelessly.

The essence of teenage romance.

~*~

 


	11. Anonymous Sex Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy sees Matt in a bar and sends a drink over; things go wrong, or, right, however you want to perceive it. Thanks for the read! (somewhat longer chapter - compared to a few at least - ahead). Send your thanks through a kudo/comment/subscribe!

~*~

  
"Mr.Murdock? A gentleman has sent a drink over here." Shane, one of three bartenders working tonight, spoke softly, setting down the bourbon with a smile. Matt nodded once, looking curious and skeptical all at the same time.

"And who might this man be, exactly?" Matt looked towards Shane, thanking him for his service with a murmur. The black haired man shrugged, shaking his head as he bent over the table.

"I'm not sure, but he's in the South corner near the juke box machine. I can go talk to him if you want?" Shane offered, picking up Matt's empty beer glass with a swift hand. Matt shook his head, smirking towards the corner and hoping he caught the mystery man's eye.

"No, you're fine. Thanks for the offer, but I'm sure if what he has to say is pertinent enough, he'll brave the trip." Matt smiled once more, Shane nodding and parting ways as he worked through his shift.

Matt sat there for a few minutes, seemingly unaware as the blonde across the room stared him down with lust. The brunette listened as light but precise foot steps made their way near him, looking upward as a man gripped the chair across from him.

"May I?"

His voice was gravelly and warm, slight accent sounding as though he was from Hell's Kitchen. Matt nodded, a simple jut of his chin as he pushed his glasses upward, cocking a pointed brow.

"Why not?" Matt muttered, sipping at the drink, smelling it thoroughly and detecting no tamper. It was clean, and so far the man was too.

"I hope you enjoy your drink." The blonde murmured, sticking his hand out and smiling. "I'm Foggy."

Matt stuck out his hand and waited as Foggy awkwardly shook it, seemingly coming to the conclusion that he couldn't see. "Matt." The brunette greeted, furrowing his brow. "And yes, thank you. Why'd you send the drink, exactly?" He inquired softly, swirling the amber liquid around in the tumbler that contained it, tapping his fingers along the rim.

"I figured I owed you." Foggy murmured, smirking as he gazed over Matt again, licking his lips. Matt looked confused as he cleared his throat.

"Again, why?"

"Because I've had the pleasure of staring at you from across the room for the better part of an hour, and I'm grateful for the opportunity, Matt." Foggy smiled slyly, eyes soft and admiring towards the brunette. Matt blushed heavily, looking down at his lap and humming.

"Well, that's uh special." The brunette muttered intelligently, sipping at the free bourbon. "I can't say I've had the same satisfaction." Matt pushed his glasses upward, shifting in his suit as he tapped along his thigh, nervous and anxious. Foggy reached across the table, every move loud in the nearly empty establishment. He grabbed Matt's hand, moving it towards his face with hesitance.

"Is this alright buddy?" Foggy whispered, dim lights in the bar causing a glow to cast along Matt's face. The place was very dark, he could almost see through those tinted glasses. Unfortunately, he didn't manage to gain a peek into what he imagined to be very soulful eyes.

"Um yeah." Matt stuttered out, fingers meeting Foggy's smooth face. The blonde's fingers dropped from Matt's and the blind man climbed his face, feeling over every inch, imagining his bone structure and facial features. Pale fingers crawled over Foggy's brow bone, to his cheeks, across his lips, and all the way down to the tip of his chin.

Matt pulled his hand away, managing to bump into the glass of bourbon he'd been drinking, Foggy tipping it back over before it toppled. Matt breathed a sigh of relief, nodding once.

_"Thank you."_

And for some reason, Foggy didn't think he was talking about the drink; maybe it was the way his neck was arched, his lips pursed, his body taunt and ready to pounce.

"Of course."

Matt and Foggy settled into a comfortable silence, both men contemplating as they sipped on their drinks. The blonde finally couldn't take it anymore and acted on his original motive that had caused him to send the man a drink in the beginning.

"So, you want to come back to my place?"

Matt smiled, a genuine lift of his lips as Foggy sat there, heart racing.

"Why not? You did buy me alcohol after all."

Foggy grinned, holding out an elbow and paying Matt's tab (no matter how reluctant the brunette had ben about the bill) before leading him from the establishment.

~*~

The Porsche had a soft leather interior, Matt noted, smelling the vehicle, feeling the dashboard. Obviously this Foggy guy had money, but Matt wanted none of it, only riding along out of curiosity; he'd been hit on before, but never by a man with a voice and vibe like Foggy's. Matt could imagine what he looked like, big forehead, wide eyes, and a tiny nose; unique, was the word Matt would use. He'd never felt someone like that before.

"So, just to let you know, I'm not some freak-o murderer or anything. I live down on Shillbrier, the Nelson Manor actually. You might've heard about it."

Matt nodded, shocked expression on his face; the Nelson's were one of Hell's Kitchen's main developers, with over four grocery stores in the city, a few dozen in the state of New York alone, and thousands world wide. They were the big wigs around here, and suddenly, Matt felt out of place.

"Um, yeah. That's incredible."

"Please, don't do _that_." Foggy murmured, a trace of humor in his voice. "I'm not some rich dick-"

"I wasn't thinking that. It's just surprising. You seem...normal. Modest." Matt observed, fiddling with his seat belt, gnawing on his lip. "I've never met someone like you. A complete paradox."

Foggy shrugged, smirking as he turned a corner, Matt's body swaying with it. The blonde instinctively put a hand on the brunette's knee, keeping him steady. "I guess I could say that too." The blonde whispered, eyes barely able to keep off of his guest. Matt nodded, that short little tilt of his head, an affirmation.

Foggy had never met a person like Matt either.

Knowing that made the brunette feel a little better, Foggy had the game of a player but the practice of a gentleman. He could dig it, understand it; Matt just didn't know what the hell _he_ was doing at one in the morning, sitting next to Hell's Kitchen's prodigal son.

It was odd, but more exciting than not so he'd go with it.

"We're here." Foggy announced, the sound of an automatic gate opening for them, the blonde pulling up and cutting the engine. Matt listened to the silence, pausing a bit as Foggy got out of the car.

Matt's searching hand was on the door handle just as it was yanked open, Foggy's warmth invading his personal space. Matt laughed wryly.

"Chivalry's dead, or at least it's supposed to be." Matt muttered, letting Foggy help him from the car and lead him into the home, the brunette's cane in his free hand, tapping away at expensive sounding things.

"Only those who choose to remember it will know that it's not. You can call me Sir Foggy, the _noble_ one." The blonde laughed, a joyous sound that didn't insinuate they'd be having sex anytime soon; which Matt knew to be false, because unless Foggy was some sort of celibate player, there was going to be some copulation.

"Or," Foggy started, shrugging. "You can just call me Foggy. I think it rolls off the tongue." The blonde seemed nervous, rambling on a bit as they got closer and closer to the entrance of the home; Matt was undoubtedly feeling worse, what with being blind in an unfamiliar place with an unusual man and all, but he tended to keep his emotions bottled up. Foggy was obviously exuberant, because only an extrovert could talk this much.

"Are you okay?" Matt stopped walking, Foggy stopping right along with him. The blonde was quiet for a moment before nodding, Matt feeling the air that came off of the movement, smelling his minty body wash; it was intoxicating..

"Yeah, I just, I dunno, want to make you feel comfortable." Foggy stated gently, taking Matt's knuckles and kissing them, a brief brush of his lips. Matt shivered, eyes peeking from the top of his glasses, Foggy smiling softly.

"Shall we?" Foggy opened his front door, the heavy oak squeaking, grating on Matt's sensitive ears. The brunette nodded, allowing the blonde to lead him through marble halls; he noticed that the place was big, which was expected, but it seemed empty and cold. Almost like it'd been abandoned. Matt hated the clinical aura it gave off, and simply clutched to Foggy, the warm man who led him through.

"We're alone today, save for the staff. But they all sleep out back in separate guest houses, so we should be okay." Foggy muttered, taking Matt into his bedroom, a large rectangle with many windows and a California King.

"That's fine." Matt whispered, cringing as even his quiet voice seemed loud. Foggy clicked a button, music flowing from nearby speakers, easing Matt's discomfort.

"Is that better?" Foggy laughed out, dimming the lights as his hands came up to Matt's hips, holding him tight. Matt relaxed and fell into the stranger's arms, letting him catch his lips in one quick movement.

The blonde deepened it, tongue prodding at his teeth, asking for permission; Matt allowed it, trusting the man to walk him backwards onto the bed, both of them toppling over gently. They separated, breaths mingling as Foggy took over.

The duo moved up the bed, Matt feeling for Foggy's shirt, relishing in the smooth skin underneath. He pulled it off the blonde, letting Foggy return the favor. The home owner licked his lips, looking at Matt's abdomen with hunger.

"Oh, _fuck_." Foggy murmured appreciatively, starting on Matt's belt buckle with frantic movements. The brunette laughed, raising his hands above his head as Foggy stripped him, yanking his pants off faster than he'd pulled out of the bar parking lot. The blonde stood, stripping completely and digging into his side table, pulling out lube and condoms.

He rolled a rubber on, fully emerged in the sight before him; Matt laying there, all flush and breathless, looking golden under the lights in his room. A slow jazz tune played from his speakers, making this seem like some cliché romcom.

Either way, Foggy was taking Matt.

He got back onto the large bed, crawling up to Matt, slowly raising a hand to the man's glasses, which had unbelievably stayed on during their frantic undressing. "Can I?" Foggy asked, getting an agreeing nod from Matt and slowly slipping them off, folding them up and putting them to the side. He grinned as he met Matt's eyes, the beautiful bulbs deeper than he'd imagined; big hazel eyes, a mixture of brown and green, all intertwined within a vast pool of color. They looked sharp and intelligent, just as Matt was, and Foggy immediately noticed the correlation.

He always noted that both of them were rock hard and impatient, so he carried on.

"Ready?" Foggy asked, slicking up his hand and nearing Matt's hole with a digit. The brunette hummed once, allowing Foggy to stick a finger in, the other man writhing slightly, obviously antsy.

Two more digits, and Foggy deemed Matt ready; plus, the brunette was moaning beautifully, asking Foggy to _please fuck him into the floorboards_.

Foggy would never say no to Matt, so he prodded his cock into the slick mess that was the brunette's ass, lining up and pushing forward. The brunette took him with a whimper, one of pleasure rather than pain thankfully. Foggy gripped his thighs, lifting them up onto his shoulders, Matt's hands on his legs, eyes clenched shut.

"Mhm." Matt groaned, looking pleased as Foggy thrust faster and harder. "Do _that_ again." Foggy followed his orders, obviously hitting his prostate as Matt shook, legs trembling and body sweating more and more with each push. Foggy smirked, sweat running down his brow.

"You like that, buddy?" Foggy asked huskily, voice gravelly and deep as he slammed balls deep into Matt, the other man whining. The brunette tightened around him, opening his eyes and shouting once, a loud sound that undoubtedly echoed throughout the house.

Foggy grinned, following right after Matt, thrusting his seed further and further until he felt satisfied. Matt sighed, smile wide as he ran a hand down his face, wincing a little as Foggy pulled out.

"So." Foggy muttered, taking his duvet and wiping Matt's stomach clean with careful fingers. "Who said chivalry was dead?"

Matt's chuckle told him that this wouldn't be a simple little thing they'd forget about; Foggy was glad his one-night stand approach had worked, spooning behind Matt and cradling his body, smiling against his hair.

Chivalry isn't dead, it has simply _evolved_.

~*~

 


	12. Escort Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy's an escort, Matt picks him from a crowd. Things...happen. Long chapter ahead! I can believe this story is over 20,000 words! Thanks for over 2000 hits!

~*~

Matt smiled around, hands out in front of him as he felt around, listening and smelling.

Picking escorts weren't that hard, but Matt tended to make the duty very difficult; he always looked for the one.

A person whose heart beat in tune to his own.

He moved around the quiet room, a soft melody paying from the building's intercom system. Companion Corporation was a top notch facility with the best men and women servants, and Matt happened to be one of the most sought out buyers, so it all worked out in the end.

A shifting body brought his attention to the left corner of the room he and twenty other subjects inhabited. The person (a man Matt noted, smelling his cologne) cleared his throat as Matt stalked forward, nose scrunched upwards as he sniffed around.

"You." Matt pointed towards the man, listening as he stood and came forth, sauntering confidently. The brunette looked towards his hostess, smiling and gesturing towards the door.

"I'd like this one to go please."

~*~

"So sir, you're like blind, right?" Foggy, as the man was called, asked inquisitively, driving them towards Matt's home. The brunette cocked an amused brow, turning in his seat.

"Well, I suppose you're correct." Matt murmured, eyes glowing behind his glasses. "Keep your 'sir' to yourself, please. My name is Matthew, or Matt."

"Of course Matthew, I'm Foggy." The blonde nodded once, smile wide and goofy as he made a right. "I appreciate you picking me, I was happy to get out of there."

Matt nodded once, twiddling his thumbs. "It's not a problem really, no need to discredit yourself." Their hearts were still in tune, and Matt couldn't help but notice. Foggy smiled again, toothy grin infectious.

"Thanks Matt." The man's smile never ceasing as he turned into the driveway. Foggy's brow line shot into his hair, obviously impressed as he looked over Matt's home. "This is." He sighed appreciatively. " _Wow_."

"Yeah." Matt shifted uncomfortably. "I'm kind of a millionaire. Surprise." The brunette never liked to brag about the amount of money he held, but he wouldn't ignore it either. Conceited people were the worst, so Matt strived to avoid that title. Foggy chuckled a bit, parking the car.

"This is a big place, I hope you don't mind me asking, but who all lives here, Matt?" Foggy murmured, eye brows drawn together with something akin to worry or even pity. Matt rubbed at his five o'clock shadow, sighing once, eyes hidden behind two reflective shields.

"I've got an assistant named Karen who helps with my business, but after my dad..." Matt paused, pursing his lips. "He died a few years ago, cancer got him. He was the only one who lived with me." The brunette mumbled softly, shaking his head. "On a lighter note, would you like to see the inside?"

Foggy nodded, wincing as he pinched himself, reminding his brain that he'd have to be more verbal. "Sorry, I um nodded. But yeah. That sounds nice."

Matt grinned, opening his car door and letting Foggy follow him up the stairs.

~*~

Foggy relaxed on his side of the bed, listening to Matt brush his teeth, an entertainment television channel playing on the flat screen in front of him. He wasn't really watching it, more involved with his buyer's actions; Matt hadn't paid him for any event or specialized service, and it seemed he wasn't even looking for something sexual (maybe he was one of those guys who bought escorts to talk to and shit?).

But damn, Foggy looked over that cut body behind a nice black suit and the way he moved, all commanding yet polite; an intriguing paradox. The blonde grunted, patting his cock back down as it revolted against him; _Foggy_ might be the one looking for a release.

Matt came from the bathroom, glasses off, clad in nothing but fuzzy socks and boxers, looking adorable and tempting. Foggy licked his lips, noting that Matt's unfocused gaze never met his and thanking the heavens that his client couldn't see the way his eyes were blown with admiration and arousal.

The brunette got into bed, pulling the heavy duvet over himself and staring up at the ceiling. Foggy cocked a brow, palming his hard prick with his hand.

"So, uh, Matt. What exactly did you have planned for the evening?" Foggy muttered, voice deep and grumbly, almost like a purr. The brunette's lip quirked, and he shrugged, wide shoulders pressing against the mattress.

"I don't care. I just figured I'd do something nice, take you out, relax." Matt rolled over towards him, frowning slightly. "You don't have a problem with that, right Foggy?"

The blonde's eyes shot to his hairline once more, and he couldn't hide his surprise. "That's uh, sweet. Genuine. You're different." Foggy noted, reaching a hesitant hand up to Matt's and placing it over the brunette's. "Thank you."

Matt nodded, humming once as he flipped over on his stomach, laughing softly. " _But_ ," Matt mumbled into the pillows, voice garbled and tired. "You could definitely massage my back. I'll do you next?"

Foggy laughed, an honest chuckle that shook the whole bed. He saluted the man, straddling his thighs, relieved that his boner was diminished, all due to Matt's earnest conversation. Foggy rubbed his hands together, warming them before pressing them into the brunette's muscular shoulders.

The sexually driven portion of Foggy's mind was more than a little frustrated, but his heart sang happily, glad that he managed to get a job with an exceptional human being.

A piece of him actually believed that he'd deserved this kind of love, but he shoved it down quickly to thwart off any high hopes.

The night was still young.

~*~

Sunlight and soft singing woke Foggy from his peaceful slumber.

It was around ten o'clock, which surprised the man, because he and Matt had spent the entire night talking, connecting with each other on a different level; it was too rare to pass up, the amount of things they had in common, how comfortable they were with each other. Foggy felt himself falling fast and shook it away, reminding himself that this was just a client.

He opened blue eyes, looking around the place with bleary sight.

Now that the room was lit up, he could see how intricate it really was, with every piece of furniture placed carefully, probably to avoid any mishaps. Soft cream carpet tickled his toes as he stepped from the throne of a bed, peering around the room and throwing on a t-shirt.

"Matt?" Foggy called quietly, moving from the room and following the feminine humming. He managed to find Matt down the hall and to the left, where the space opened up into cathedral ceilings and sky high windows. A redheaded woman was standing at the bar that surrounded the kitchen, a deliciously shirtless Matt across from her. She sent Foggy a smile as she spotted him, Matt slurping on his coffee, eyes closed and sleepy as she flipped something on a skillet.

"Hey? You're Foggy right? Matt told me about you." The redhead grinned, gesturing towards the man in question. "At least he did before he fell back asleep." She set the spatula down, wiping her fingers off on her jeans and sticking out a hand. "I'm Karen."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Foggy shook her hand, smiling at the strong grip she had. "It's nice to meet you. He told me a lot about you last night." The blonde grinned, looking over at Matt, who nearly had his chin in the coffee. His hair was disheveled, but the circles he'd had under his eyes last night had receded dramatically; the man probably didn't get much sleep in general, so that little bit had helped.

"Matt." Karen nudged him softly, manicured fingers pressing along his back. "Open your eyes, you're about to take a swim in hot coffee."

The brunette groaned, shying away as he buried himself deeper into his forearms. Karen smiled fondly, pulling at his ear lobe. "Come on. You can do it."

"Ughjjed." Matt yawned intelligently, opening his eyes slowly, running a hand down his face. "Mhm?"

"I made pancakes." Karen sing-songed.

"Chocolate chip?" Matt looked up, eyes awakening as he felt around for his mug, taking a hearty sip.

"Of course."

"Where?" The brunette asked immediately, sniffing around and looking towards the stove top. He grinned.

Karen shook her head, amusement plain in her features. "Foggy, would you like some coffee and pancakes?" Matt cocked a brow at the man's name, Foggy smiling appreciatively.

"That'd be great. Thank you."

Karen pulled out some plates, Foggy standing around awkwardly. Matt slapped a chair next to him, pointing to Foggy and surprising the man. "Come sit down. Don't be a stranger."

Foggy laughed at the joke, reminding himself that no matter how normal and mundane this seemed, he'd be gone when Matt didn't want to pay anymore.

"Here you go Matt." Karen set the plate down in front of him, steaming hot pancakes drowned in syrup staring up at him. Matt grinned, rubbing his palms together and grabbing his knife and fork.

"You, my dear," Matt took a bite, chewing it up and grinning even wider. "are an angel."

Foggy sat down, resisting the urge to remind Matt that it was him who was an angel.

A plate of hot cakes was passed to him, and he grinned, smelling them in, reminding him of something domestic.

Reminding him of home.

~*~

A week later had Foggy in bewilderment; he'd never been kept for quite this time, never less by a man who was actually cordial.

Foggy hadn't touched Matt in any way, not unless the man had needed assistance when the two of them went walking, or when he nearly poured hot tea down his front in his half awake slumber.

It was unique, the relationship they'd managed to form was anything but shallow, with long midnight talks followed by massages; Foggy had never did this with a client, but simply assumed Matt probably had, so he was nothing special.

That didn't mean his desire diminished at all, and more often than not, he caught himself staring, pants tented at the mere thought. It reminded him that'd he'd been doing this whole escort thing for half his life; and that meant sex, because even when the agreement was non-coital acts, you only got the tips that mattered if you did a little something on the side.

Foggy had never wanted a buyer more than he did now.

Would making an unwanted move be sexual harassment to the blind man? Foggy didn't think that'd go over well with the agency, but then again, if he had Matt, fuck the agency.

That's what had the blonde man kissing Matt, a simple peck of lips to say good night. The brunette gasped in shock, staring up at the ceiling with wide eyes. Foggy had laid next to him, body stiff, heart thrumming.

Matt's hand snaked from beneath the blankets, finding Foggy's and holding onto it.

~*~

Their relationship moved fast from that point on, with Foggy sneaking little kisses and sometimes even make out sessions ever so often. Matt hadn't spoke of the ungodly payments he must've been making to keep Foggy with him, but then again, maybe it wasn't so difficult with his expansive resources.

Either way, Foggy felt guilt overcome him as the two of them sat in the kitchen, the blonde cooking omelets for breakfast.

"You don't have to do this." Foggy murmured, sitting down as he laid a plate in front of Matt; luckily the blonde could sit across from him with Karen in a meeting, because the urge to comfort his confused lover was overwhelming.

"What exactly is _this_?" Matt asked quietly, cutting up his food with his fork and taking a bite. He sipped down some coffee, looking near Foggy for an answer, patient as ever even though his face spelled bewilderment.

"I'm just saying." Foggy reached across the table despite his insides twisting with warning. "I know how much it cost to keep me here. And I don't want you to feel obligated, even if we do have something, Matty."

Matt held up a hand, the commanding movement forcing the words back down Foggy's gut. He cleared his throat, rubbing his fingers together absentmindedly. "Who says that I even want you to leave? Or that'd I'd risk you getting another client?" His words were soft and hesitant, frown deep and doubting. Silence invaded the room, and Matt cocked his head. "Unless you don't want to be here."

" _No_ , that's not it. I do, honestly. I really like you Matt. It's just..." Foggy ran a hand through his hair, looking down at his cold eggs. "I feel guilty. I-I'm not giving you anything and you're paying and I _justdon'tknowwhatyouwant!"_ Foggy exclaimed, fingers shaking as he squeezed Matt's hand. His voice softened as Matt flinched. "This is my job, and if you want something more, just say it. I need to know where you're going with this though."

Before he knew it, Matt had their faces an inch apart, mouth agape and ready.

" _Want you_."

With that, the brunette dove in for a heavy kiss, nearly knocking over the dishes in between them. Foggy hopped over the counter, mindful of the food he'd made as he lifted Matt up by his thighs, carrying him to the couch. Plush material met the brunette's back, senses running wild with all of the commotion; it didn't mean he didn't like it.

"And," Matt gasped, eyes looking towards Foggy's forehead. "I don't want anyone else to have that luxury. So I'll _keep_ paying."

Foggy kissed him again, just to shut him up, because that was probably the most romantic thing anyone had ever said to him and his heart kind of hurt after that. Matt growled, separating them for a final time. "I _won't_ stop, no matter the price."

Foggy laughed, shaking his head as he nipped at the brunette's earlobe. "I could quit, get a job elsewhere, come home to you."

Matt squirmed under his touch, neck bared and pale. "Whatever you want."

Foggy wanted Matt, and he told him so as he dove down, hot breath on the other man's clothed bulge. " _Naked_. I want you naked."

Matt nodded, cheeks flushed as Foggy helped him yank off his clothing, porcelain skin revealed underneath. Foggy wet his lips, diving in and licking experimentally at the tip of Matt's cock. The other man whimpered, hands searching for Foggy's hair. He gripped on with thin fingers, tightening his hold as the blonde went down, swallowing him in one take.

"So," Foggy murmured, diving back down and pulling back up, hollowing his cheeks. " _pretty_."

Matt stiffened, moaning once as he came into Foggy's mouth, eyes closed, mouth open.

The blonde smirked, gathering up Matt in his arms and hugging him tight, cuddling into his shoulder.

"Definitely quitting."

Matt's replying smile made his decision all the more better, and as the brunette sat there, held in big, strong arms, he realized that their hearts were beating in time, never missing a step.

As it turns out, you _can_ buy love.

~*~

 


	13. Enemy Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Nelson and Murdock are more like Nelson VS Murdock. Two competing lawyers = much sexual tension (for the sake of kink of course). I really liked this chapter (one of my favorite by far) so I hope you will too! Thanks for the kudos/comments/subscribes! Pretty long chapter ahead, plus some angsty lawyers with blown over egos.

~*~

_"Murdock."_

_"Nelson."_

Both men's greetings were stiff and heartless as they attempted to remain casual. The pair of lawyers were working for different firms, so things were bound to be tense. They didn't see _(Matt didn't see the other at all)_ each other much, if only for a couple hours in court when they had two competing clients. But every year they managed to get seated at the same table during Hell's Kitchen Annual Lawyers United Ball, where the majority (some just sat around and got wasted) of them sat around and made bids on auction items for charity; it was such a good cause, but never less a horrid time.

The duo blamed their last names for the seating, but then again, Karen, one of the head coordinators, thought that they'd get along if they got over their competitive egos; understandably, they refused her attempts every year, but could never avoid the four hours of adjacent seating (they weren't petulant enough to force another to trade places, because both knew they were hell to be around during these things).

Matt had arrived first, letting Karen lead him through the maze of fancy table cloths and dangerously placed chair legs. Luckily, Foggy hadn't gotten to see the vulnerability he held, because God knows his chair might 'accidentally' be pushed further than it was before and Matt would go toppling.

It was quiet for a while, and Matt used this time to think through his current case. Of course, Foggy happened to show up just as he'd made a breakthrough.

"Murdock." Foggy nodded as he spoke, and Matt only knew this because he smelt the cologne that blew off his body with the simple movement. The brunette smiled, sticking out a hand and letting Foggy grasp it, both men squeezing intimidatingly.

"Nelson."

They sat in comfortable quiet as the rest of the population filed in, Matt listening to each and every voice, recognizing acquaintances and even friends. Of course he couldn't of been seated with some of them. He groaned internally as a waitress came around with glasses of champagne, setting two drinks down with a sweet voice.

"Here we are, Mr. Nelson and Mr. Murdock. Karen told me to drop by and see how everything was going?" The woman was probably twenty something, with that innocent and youthful sound to her tone. Matt smiled softly, gesturing towards his neighbor with an indifferent look.

"We're great Ms-" Matt grimaced internally as he asked, because her name was probably stated on a simple little name tag; one that would be of no use to him. He could hear Foggy shift across from him as he sipped on his drink.

"It's Anna, Mr. Murdock."

"Right." Matt muttered, looking up towards her face. "Ms. Anna. Thank you for asking." The brunette sent her a blinding smile as she left just as she came. Foggy whistled from across the table.

"Well, Matty-"

"It's Matt, or whatever other profane word tickles your fancy, _Franklin_."

The blonde laughed, chuckling over the rim of his glass. Matt felt around for his own, grasping it with no mishaps. He drank it slowly, savoring the bubbly taste as Foggy cleared his throat.

"Of course, Matt." Foggy rectified, smirk in place. "You seem to be doing well for yourself, eh? What with all of the new cases you and Joey seem to be getting?"

Matt shrugged, suit tight against his broad shoulders. "Yes, I'm very happy with my caseload, but, I don't suppose we're supposed to speak about clients. Not after the last time." It was Matt's turn to laugh, a quiet little chuckle that bubbled up from his stomach. "Did you ever get that Arrabbiata sauce out of your suit? I'm _terribly_ sorry about that accident, I'm such a silly blind man, I still feel immense guilt. It was a lovely Italian dish before it _happened_ to fall onto you."

Foggy grimaced, remembering the dry cleaner's grim expression and the hundreds of dollars that had quite literally gone into the bin. Nonetheless, he grinned, to keep up appearances and such. "Oh it's okay, I know." Foggy reached across the table and patted Matt's hand, the man flinching. "It must be hard not being to see and all. Anna sure _looked_ lovely tonight."

Matt refused to show any emotion but satisfaction as he smirked, teeth clenched tightly. "Yeah, lets hope I don't knock anything else over. I'd be _truly_ apologetic, Franklin."

The host of the show tapped on his microphone, starting the event as a soft blues tune radiated through the speakers. Foggy smiled once, taking his hands off Matt's with one last pat and grabbing his drink as the event commenced; the blonde glanced over at Matt's pretty little face and sighed, he was going to need a _lot_ more champagne.

~*~

The show was long and torturous, but Matt managed to rally over fifteen thousand dollars from an anonymous bidder for the Children's Cancer Society, which earned him a hefty applaud and heavy appreciation.

All he had to do was go on a date with the bidder for a few hours, and it'd be over. He didn't see much harm in offering himself up as bait, because if the surprised gasp from his neighbor's mouth said anything, no one expected him to get up there; the element of surprise was one that Matt appreciated greatly, and if not for the advantage, for the humor.

What he didn't expect was an overly joyous Karen meeting him at the stage's steps. She grasped his elbow with a happy little noise, seemingly vibrating with delight. Matt cocked a brow.

"That was so great Matt! I can't believe I've actually done it!" Karen exclaimed quietly, weaving in and out of smiling faces. Matt frowned, brow furrowing in his confusion.

"Did what? Karen?" Matt asked, panic clutching at his heart as it all came together. _Oh hell no_.

"Oh right. I haven't told you. Foggy bid on you and won! I guess you guys are really getting along?" Karen asked sweetly, quieting down as they neared the man in question. Matt flushed heavily, letting her tentative hands guide him to his seat. She touched his shoulder once more, bright smile in place as she left. Foggy laughed, that damn hearty noise that made Matt want to _try_ and actually be nice to him.

"Well, lets hope you don't order Italian tonight, Sugar. I actually like this suit."

Matt ran a hand down his face, shaking his head and picking up his forgotten drink. He gulped it all down in once swallow.

 _Fuck_.

~*~

The second part of his night began with a surprisingly comfortable grip on his elbow. Foggy led him from the event hall with a big smile, taking him to his undoubtedly high class car (the blonde _even_ opened and shut his door like a gentleman, and if that didn't screw with Matt's mind, his other actions surely did). Matt shifted in his seat, pulling the seatbelt over himself and feeling for the clasp. It was down in the crack, a sign that Foggy didn't have much company. The blonde man laid a hand on his, maneuvering his own paw into the crevice and pulling out the buckle.

"There." Foggy breathed out, getting his own belt on and starting the car; Matt noted it smelt new, with soft carpet and smooth leather interior. "You ready?" Foggy murmured, sounding tentative and not at all himself. Matt nodded, gnawing on his lip, hand fiddling with his collapsed cane.

"Where are you taking me, and, and _why_ are you even doing this? To fuck with me?" Matt stuttered out, looking confused and angry, far less confident than he had been ten minutes ago. Foggy shook his head, _more like to fuck you,_ his mind quipped.

"We're going to Harley's. I figured we'd go somewhere easy. You like Barbeque right?" Foggy ignored the last part of Matt's sentence, choosing to draw it out for as long as he was able. Matt nodded once, opening his mouth to probably repeat what he'd said before. Foggy interrupted him with a heavy sigh.

"I'm not messing around Matt." Foggy assured, sounding earnest and genuine. Matt's eyebrows shot to his hairline. "I think we should get to know each other better, and I knew that the only way to get you to listen to me was to pay for your time; I hadn't had a chance before, but I was this-" Foggy stopped, embarrassed by his choice of words and the way his hands were gesturing as if Matt could see them. "I was very close to going up to your firm and asking for a meet."

Matt stayed quiet for a little while, so Foggy turned on some soft rock. Finally the man took off his glasses, cleaning them nervously against his tie before tucking the garment back into his suit jacket; it was crooked, and Foggy's hands itched to fix it. Matt replaced his glasses, cocking a brow as his face softened.

"Why didn't you?" Matt whispered out, hand clutching at his cane in a white-knuckled grip. Foggy shook his head.

"The others, they'd be so judgmental about two rival lawyers even speaking, never less going on a.." Foggy trailed off, shrugging and inhaling deeply. "A date. _There_. I said it."

" _Oh_."

"Yeah...I hope you'll forgive the teasing. My jokes were stupidly immature and-"

"I'd like to say the same." Matt admitted, looking sheepish.

"Okay. So, we're good then?" Foggy asked hesitantly, looking fretful. Matt nodded and a weight was lifted from his shoulders. His lip twitched upward. "Wow, that's great." He turned right, pulling into a parking lot. "We're uh, here."

Matt nodded as Foggy got out of the car, racing around it just as Matt gripped the handle. He opened his door for him, making Matt laugh shyly. "Foggy, you don't have to-"

"It's not a blind thing, more of a gentleman thing. Take it as romantic, aye?" Foggy laughed, offering a hand to Matt and slouching over with relief when he took it. The brunette nodded, shutting the door and pausing as Foggy reached out.

"You look great, your tie's just lagging a little. Here." Foggy reached out and fixed it, his breath hot against Matt's lips as he came closer. Before the blonde knew it, he was caught up as he gazed at Matt's face, their eyes seemingly staring at one another. He pressed forward, lips touching the brunette's gently.

Matt got into it after a second of shock, hands going to Foggy's waist while the blonde man's fingers clutched at his stubbly cheeks. Foggy pressed him against the car, smiling as he pulled away for oxygen, Matt's mouth agape with surprise.

"You know?" Foggy asked, listening to Matt laugh happily. He pulled the brunette closer. "I'm not all that hungry, at least, not for barbeque." Foggy murmured against Matt's neck, nipping at his throat. Matt giggled, shivering as goose bumps rose on his pale skin.

"Is that so? What're you craving?" Matt teased, fingers picking at the soft material of Foggy's suit. The brunette's mind was racing with doubts, but Foggy was intoxicating, so he allowed himself to ignore them.

" _You_."

Matt kissed him this time, biting at his lower lip, tongues intertwining as they felt each other out. Foggy pulled away reluctantly, opening the back door and guiding Matt into it. He shut the car door behind him, the outside world quieting as they sat in the silent vehicle, breathing heavily.

"May I?" Foggy asked, pulling at Matt's tie. The other man nodded, helping him pull off clothes. They attacked the blonde's suit next, ties and underwear flying about the once spotless vehicle. Matt squeaked as Foggy straddled his hips, pressing on top of him, cocks hard and brushing against each other.

"Flip over." Foggy gritted out, kissing Matt's back as he manhandled him into a crawling position along the seat. Matt was blushing and sweating as Foggy started fingering him, using precum and saliva as lube.

"''M gonna fuck you so hard." Foggy murmured, hands latching onto Matt's hips as he lined himself up. Matt exhaled heavily, glasses askew on his face as his eyes widened in arousal.

Foggy sank into Matt, the other man whimpering once as he adjusted to the unfamiliar burn flowing through his lower body. His stomach was tight and churning, cock red and throbbing. Foggy whistled once, gasping for air as he thrust in and out.

"Fuck, honey. _So_ tight." Foggy growled out, feeling his own heart race wildly as he grabbed Matt's cock, running his hands up and down the shaft as the brunette thrust into his palm. "Com'on." Foggy grunted, smiling victoriously as Matt came with a shout, seed shooting onto Foggy's nice interior embarrassingly fast. The blonde could care less, following his enemy-turned-friend as he filled the man's hole up with his own cum, relief spreading through his body.

Foggy pulled out, wiping sweat from his face as he sat back, pulling a dazed Matt up with him. He looked down at his suit, which ironically had white stains all over it. Foggy laughed, running a hand down his face.

"Well, it's _not_ Italian."

~*~

 


	14. Dirty Talk Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy is possessive over Matt, but Karen wants a little too. Dirty talk kink ahead (sorry for the delay, I usually post earlier but my wifi was being extra dramatic today), it's a shorty so savor it! Thanks to all the readers! I love you all! (Oh, and if you'd like to request something for a bonus round of kink, as my thanks to you - and I haven't already wrote it - I'd be happy to try and fill it). Now, go on and read! ^_^

~*~

"Stay put." Karen murmured, licking her lips as she gazed over Matt, sprawled out on her couch, eyes wide and panicked; he didn't know what had hit him, he didn't know Karen had it in her.

But Karen did, because she'd been planning this little show for a while now. She'd asked him to come over to her apartment and promptly pushed him down onto her couch with a simple demand: _Stay put._

He'd nodded once, relaxing a bit, brow furrowed, his glasses on the ground. His cane had rolled across the floor, so now he was truly in the dark; at least, that's what Karen thought (she was _blissfully_ ignorant to his nightly activities).

"I've been thinking about you, Matt. How pretty you are," Karen moved a little, getting close to his ears and whispering. Goosebumps littered his body as he shivered, bones chilling from the inside out. "how your perfect teeth always bite away at those lips when you're working, and how you and Foggy are _always_ touching." She pursed her lips, cocking a brow.

"Well, I want a little something, too." She trailed a long, manicured nail over his cheek bone, smiling as he twitched under her touch, pants tented even though he was _(very, extremely, detrimentally)_ confused.

"I was talking to your boyfriend and he said you'd probably like this. I hear you guys are kinky bastards." Karen pointed out, biting her lip as Matt blushed heavily, his arms tucked close to his sides.

"You t-talked to Foggy?" Matt's heart was racing and no matter how hard he fought, he couldn't help his arousal; the notion that Foggy and Karen had set this up had him even warmer.

"Of course. I wouldn't just," Karen brushed a stray hand from his forehead, smiling as he leaned into the touch. "lure you in all oblivious and defenseless."

"But," Karen started, whispering softly. "I'm sure you'd enjoy that, wouldn't you, you little slut."

Matt inhaled sharply, squirming as she spoke, her hearty tone transformed into something more sinister; she sounded like a _fucking_ predator and for some unknown reason (maybe it was because it reminded him of Foggy?) that had him sweating. He resisted the urge to touch himself in front of her, afraid of what she might do if he broke her single rule.

"I said you couldn't move, but go ahead and talk, Matty." She nipped at his ear, listening to his tiny squeak of frustration and grinning ear to ear.

"Um, um _yeah_." Matt breathed, shaking slightly. "That uh, sounds nice."

"I bet it does." Karen murmured into his ear, taking her tongue and licking up his face. "Foggy's told me a lot, Matty. Told me how _easy_ you get off, how much you enjoy it."

Matt could only nod.

"So I'm going to talk you through it, tell you exactly what I'd do to you if Foggy wasn't so possessive of his little slut."

Matt gritted his teeth, refusing to go down after ten minutes of her dialogue; he wasn't some inexperienced teenager (but he sure felt like one, _and fuck_ , that was hot).

"If I had the chance, I'd take you to my room, lay you out on the bed." Karen began, running her tongue along her teeth as she twirled her hair. "I'd get you naked, probably with my mouth, and then I'd get on top of you."

"I'd start kissing you, anywhere and everywhere my tongue could fit, and then I'd tie you up, splay you out, spread your legs."

Matt bucked upward, attempting fruitlessly to gather some friction. Karen laughed mercilessly, shoving a finger in his mouth and trailing it across his lower lip.

"I'd get in my strap-on and I'd open you up, poking these pointy nails inside of you while you whimpered like a baby, _completely_ helpless."

"I'd get you on my lap and shove inside of you, your dick pressed against your tummy while I played with your balls."

Matt gasped out a breath, feeling his pants grow warm as precum moistened his underwear.

"And then I'd hit your prostate with my rubber dick until you cried."

Matt felt his eyes water as his body went tight and rigid. He cursed himself internally as hot seed sprayed into his pants, feeling all of twelve as he whimpered loudly, Karen laughed at him, her mouth getting close again.

"Then," Karen breathed out, " _that_ would happen."

Matt sighed heavily, body sweat soaked as he breathed. She finally stood, straddling him and grinning as she kissed the tip of his nose. "Ready for the actual thing?"

Matt gawked, she was _bound_ to be the death of him.

~*~

 


	15. Drag Queen (Cross Dressing) Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Matt (Mattison while working) is a drag queen who works at a local gay bar. Foggy has spotted the dancer many times before but finally asks for a private session. (AKA, I know nothing about bars/clubs because I'm fifteen and have never been to one but I tried). Notes: I made the majority of Matt's pronouns female considering he was on the job, and I've based Eddy's (the club/bar in the story) off of a local one around me: I don't know what happens in there, but I've heard things. Oh, and I know that most drag queens (if not all) don't get dirty with customers or the crowd, but for the sake of kink, Mattison is a sly queen who gets what she wants. Sorry for the long paragraph, but I would hate to offend anyone, so go ahead and read! Don't forget to review/kudo/subscribe! Thanks a lot!

~*~

Foggy drifted into the club, peering around for the bar and walking near, finding a redheaded woman behind the charcoal island with bright eyes; she looked far too innocent to be working in a club, but, Foggy supposed, looking over the many homosexual men, it was truly safe for a woman to be here. No one here was attracted to her (at least most of the costumers weren't), and _Eddy's_ was a classy place, no matter the things that tended to occur in the parking lot.

"Hi," The woman said cheerily, smile wide. "Can I get you anything?" She asked, sweet voice struggling over the upbeat pop music. Foggy looked over his shoulder, past all of the lasers and strobe lights, spotting the dancer he'd been eyeing for a while now. He gestured towards the brown haired beauty on stage.

"I'll take some bourbon and that sweetheart's name." Foggy stated softly, grinning wide as she smirked ruefully. The redhead started making his drink as her lips pursed.

"That's Mattison, one of our best dancers. What's it to you?" Her voice had hardened a tad, eyes looking robust and sharp; she was analyzing him, sizing him up.

 _Protecting Mattison_.

"Just curious."

"Well, if you're _that_ curious, I'm Karen." She handed him his drink, small smile. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know?"

Foggy hummed, turning back to the stage where Mattison was strutting around in a shiny leather body suit. "But satisfaction brought it back."

~*~

Foggy managed to pay his way to the reserved section, close enough to the stage that he could practically taste the drag queen. The blonde watched Mattison dance around on stage, feet tapping and kicking. The pole in the middle was a mere object as her entire body covered it, abs rippling as she spun around, making eye contact with the crowd.

Foggy met her whiskey eyes and then just like that she was off again, finishing up her set. The blonde man looked over the dancer's body, barefoot, skin tight outfit, littered in rhinestones and tears. She moved like liquid, body gyrating to the rapid beats with no trouble; it was pure beauty.

Foggy licked his lips, listening as the music died down and the lights dimmed; the dancer got off the stage, and the blonde got up from his seat, gulping down the rest of his drink as he met Karen once more.

"Top it off, eh?" Foggy asked, watching her pour amber liquid into his tumbler. The redhead cocked a brow, handing it back as he perched on a stool.

"She's good right? One of our best actually." Karen murmured, studying Foggy's face. The blonde nodded silently, gesturing towards the empty stage.

"Would she happen to do any private shows?" Foggy inquired, grin wide. Karen laughed, red hair bouncing.

"Yeah. But only under certain pretenses." Karen said, gesturing towards his drink. "That'll be the last drink you have if you want a private room with her." The redhead reprimanded, letting him gulp it down eagerly, crossing her arms as he finished. "And each set costs-"

"Money isn't an issue." Foggy assured, adjusting his silk tie and looking at her expectantly. "Now, will you please direct me to your beloved dancer."

Karen pointed a finger.

~*~

"Why hello there, honey." Mattison murmured, sitting on the chair in one of the clubs many private rooms. She kicked a foot up, pointed toe crossing over one leg. The brunette turned her ass upwards seductively. "What can I _do_ for you?"

Foggy was led into a room where his expectant dancer was, twin body guards bracketing him as they opened the door. They shut it behind him, and the blonde finally caught sight of the person he'd been asking for; Mattison was sitting in a plush looking chair, wearing nothing but a pair of shiny silver shorts, a black sequin crop top, and white knee high boots, laced all the way up.

It was delicious, so much so that Foggy had to pause and simply take it all in (those mile long legs, tanned and smooth, that muscular stomach, and that beautiful face).

"Don't be a stranger, come on in." Mattison stood, patting the chair with a blinding smile. Foggy felt like he was walking into a bear's cave as he was pushed down into the vibrant crimson seat _(was it stained with remnants of her victim's blood,_ the trepidatious portion of his mind quipped). Mattison twirled around the seat, meeting his face, eyes slightly unfocused.

"What'd you come for sugar?" Mattison asked, purring slightly, smirk small. Foggy reached out to touch her and she grabbed his hand mid way. The brunette tutted. "Uh uh, no touching. It's not the clubs policy, but then again. Who says I listen to the club?" Mattison grinned. "New rule, no touching until you tell me how you want me."

Foggy's eyes widened, his smile small. "What kind of options do I have?"

Mattison's eyes turned sharp as she moved onto him, thighs across his lap. Foggy made sure to keep his hands away as she whispered in his ear. "Full package kind of guy I bet. You probably don't want a simple lap dance." Mattison murmured, smiling wide. "You want to fuck me huh? I could feel you watching me from all the way across the club. Shouldn't give Karen a hard time about me, she's just understandably careful."

The brunette took her hands and ran them down his body, ending as she cupped his hard on. "Whadd'ya say babe?"

"Of, of course."

Mattison got to work, feeling for his clothes and taking them off painfully slow. She could tell this kind of guy didn't want a simple quickie; he wanted an emotional connection, something she could deliver.

Foggy was stripped naked, a pant-less Mattison on his lap, cock untucked as she slowly turned back into a he; she kept her wig on, along with her breasts and boots. Foggy held her tight, relishing in the closeness as she allowed his touch.

He managed to maneuver them both so that she was sitting on his erect cock, taking it slow and steady as he opened her up, pressing inside of her with careful ministrations. She was absolutely gorgeous as she took Foggy's length, the blonde man lifting her slim body up and down as he pounded into her carefully. She gripped onto his thighs, jaw clenched as her body tightened around him, cum shooting from her. Foggy came just as she shouted, her hole tight and perfect around his cock.

He slipped out of her and she turned in his lap, kissing him with a grin. "I guess we fucked up the club's whole 'no touching' policy." The brunette laughed, Foggy smirking.

"I _wouldn't_ mind being a repeat offender."

~*~

 


	16. Dicsipline Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt nearly gets shot, Foggy punishes him. It's all consensual. Thanks for reading! Over 3000 hits!

~*~

Matt had felt guilt and dread as he spun further and further into his vigilante activities; he worried Foggy and Karen _and_ himself sometimes, even though he didn't really matter all that much unless he was saving someone.

That's why he'd allowed Foggy to discipline him, to remind him that it wasn't okay to go out and do whatever when he had friends back home to protect. The blonde had obliged, even if Matt didn't sometimes.

"Matty, get in the fucking corner." Foggy ordered, stern and worried, no matter how calm his voice seemed. Karen sat at the kitchen table, looking through various case files with sharp nails and concerned eyes; Foggy hadn't reprimanded Matt this harsh in a while.

"I don't want to sit in the damned corner, Foggy!" Matt exclaimed, running a hand through his hair and gesturing towards the wooden kitchen chair they'd made into a punishment. "I didn't do anything wrong!"

Matt's eyes seemed so innocent in that moment, but Foggy knew he'd be reckless again if his actions weren't rectified. The blonde had to do what was needed. He pointed another finger, forgetting that Matt couldn't see it as his frustration elevated.

" _Now_." Foggy growled out, Matt hugging himself tightly, probably to ward off any undigested outbursts. The vigilante sighed, feeling his way to the chair and plopping into it. Foggy smiled, looking relieved as Matt stayed silent, biting his lip. He grabbed the headphones.

"Foggy, I don't think-"

"Matt, I know you don't like them but we both know how advanced your hearing is. If this process is to work, we need to do it fully. You'll understand when you calm down. You need time to think about your actions, and eavesdropping on us and work defeats that."

The brunette ducked his head, avoiding the muffling headphones as he remained sitting. "No." Matt mumbled, acting defiant as he stood and headed for the other room, slipping through the kitchen's threshold before Foggy could nab him.

"Matty. Get over here."

"No!" The brunette hollered back, putting a hand on his hip. "I don't like it."

Foggy huffed. "And we don't like it when you run off without telling us. You nearly got shot, Matty." The blonde's voice had quieted some, and Matt shifted nervously, finally collapsing onto the couch, the day's stress catching up with him.

"'M sorry Foggy." He sobbed into the couch cushions, sounding all of five as his garbled words surfaced from the cloth. The blonde refused the urge to rub his back as he grabbed his hand, sitting down next to Matt and pulling him onto his lap, belly on knee caps.

"Come're. It'll be okay." Foggy shimmied his pants down, bare ass sticking in the air, Matt's sobs still shaking both men. "Tell me what you did wrong Matt."

The brunette hiccupped, rubbing at his eyes. "I uh, went after a bad guy without, uh, telling you." Matt sniffled, remembering the corrupt cop who had skimmed him with a bullet and finally coming back home to find his two friends scared and fretful; Karen's nasally tone had told him that she'd been crying.

" _And_."

"And I'm gonna do better." Matt murmured softly, hair dangling over his face. "I'm sorry, please, just, do it."

Foggy's hand came down heavily, smacking his ass with a cupped palm. Matt winced a little as each hit came faster and harder than the last. Foggy delivered ten more, which had Matt's eyes watery and his teeth clenched, before he deemed himself finished.

Matt's heaving breaths were the only sound after he finished, and Foggy sighed, pulling the brunette upwards and holding him tight. He kissed him on the forehead, ignoring the way Matt's tears pulled at his heartstrings.

"Don't ever make me do that again." Foggy asked softly, letting Matt nuzzle into his neck with a simple nod.

_I won't._

~*~

 


	17. Alpha & Omega Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sweet little college fic with Foggy and Matt being soul mates or something. Continue onward!

~*~

Matt never really acted like an Omega.

No, he was more mundane with his actions, didn't really act like anything identifiable because he didn't like labels; didn't understand them. But the minute he smelled Foggy across their shared dorm room, he'd known that this was it; he'd found his Alpha.

"You're-" Foggy cut himself short, breaths purposely deep, heart rapid. "mine." He finally stated, voice soft and welcoming. He moved to the door where Matt was standing somewhat rigidly, and got close.

"I'm uh, Foggy." The blonde stuck out a hand, nearly hitting Matt's erect cane before putting it all together. He stuck his offending hand to his side, swallowing down his embarrassment; his Omega could smell it on him if it was strong enough. Foggy cleared his throat. "You're um, blind." He pointed out, pinching his leg and damning _his mouth and his life and everything_. How stupid of a first impression could he possibly make?

Matt just smiled, setting his luggage down and attempting to stifle his panic. "Very observant." The omega hummed, pushing his glasses up. Foggy berated himself.

"Can I help you with your luggage? Or getting around? Or, um, _anything_?" Foggy asked hurriedly, looking down at the simple bag Matt had. The brunette nodded once, grinning brightly.

"That'd be nice, thank you Foggy. I'm Matt." The brunette murmured, tapping his cane around and feeling for things. He could tell that the other man had unpacked, judging by the smell of freshly cleaned clothes and discarded tape. Matt moved over to an empty bed, feeling around it as Foggy set his things next to him.

"So, um. What next?"

~*~

" _Foggy_." Matt mumbled, clutching onto the man with clenched eyes. "Turn it off."

Their alarm clocked blared, announcing yet another day of their school year. Foggy pulled his arm out from the covers and knocked the plastic box all the way to the floor; the shrill screech silenced immediately. Matt smiled, cuddling further into the blonde. "Thanks."

"Anything for you, Matty." Foggy laughed out, brow creased. "I can't believe we left it on. Waking up at eight on a Saturday is not my idea of a good time."

"Mhm," Matt agreed, climbing up Foggy's body. "then what is?"

Foggy smelt Matt the minute he emerged from the blankets, and his eyes widened. Matt had no idea what his pheromones were doing to Foggy's insides; the omega was starting his heat, Matt's first heat to be specific.

"Matty." Foggy hopped from the bed, pressing himself up against the wall to get away. He was positive that his pupils were blown, full of lust and want. Matt sat up in bed, confusion nipping at his brain.

"Where'd you go Foggy?" Matt asked softly, sounding innocent and wary. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No," Foggy gritted through clenched teeth, closing his eyes to get the image of a very nude Matt out of his head. "you're- I can smell _it_."

" _Oh_." Matt muttered finally, fear in his voice. "What do I do?! This wasn't supposed to happen, the doctors said I wouldn't ne-"

"The doctors were wrong Matty. You need suppressors. At least now you do." Foggy growled out, sounding angry and frustrated. Matt flinched, pulling a sheet around himself hurriedly.

"I'll go." He felt around the room, Foggy's bicep stopping him before he could reach his things.

"No," Foggy's voice had softened, his self-control wavering. "I'm not letting you go out there like this. You're not claimed, and someone could..." The blonde trailed off, not letting the severity of his statement come to light; they'd had sex before, but sex during a heat was the only way to make sure other Alphas backed off. Matt swallowed hard, nodding once.

"So, what do we do?" Matt looked towards Foggy, wanting and needing answers from his Alpha. "Foggy!" The brunette exclaimed impatiently, shaking and scared. Foggy ran a hand down his face, gesturing towards the bed.

"I could. I could help you through it, claim you, and then we could go get meds on Monday. Only if you wanted to, it's not painful yet, but I saw it happen to my mom. It gets bad Matty." Foggy warned softly, squeezing Matt's hand. The brunette nodded, rubbing at his stomach.

"I think, I feel it already." Matt murmured, eyes downcast. "And I'm okay with it. I _know_ you'll do good, Foggy." The brunette assured, clutching onto his Alpha's palm. Foggy nodded, leading him back to bed and tucking the blankets around him.

Now they would wait until Matt went into a full blown heat.

Foggy sat in the corner, rocking back and forth to keep himself sane.

_This was going to be insufferable._

~*~

  
The next day Matt couldn't handle it, he needed _something_ , and felt a desire so strong it was nearly unbearable. Foggy was at his side, giving him food and water, petting his face. Matt finally gave up.

"I need you and I need you _now_." Matt ground out, body sweaty as waves of arousal drifted through him. His boxers were tented, as they'd been for the past hour, and he couldn't take it any longer.

Matt reached over to his bed side table, feeling for the lube and condoms they'd kept for their from casual sex; none of those times compared to this feeling though, and Matt squirmed at the thought. "Please."

"Only if you're sure."

"Foggy." Matt looked towards him, face grave and serious. "I _want_ to be yours."

That was the only confirmation Foggy needed to proceed.

Foggy began prepping Matt with his own slick, his own impatience shining through as he worked quickly but thoroughly. The blonde rolled on a condom, flipping Matt over and shoving pillows underneath him to hold him upwards; the Omega was weak and tired.

"Almost there." Foggy assured, three digits into Matt's ass. The brunette kept backing onto his hand, ready to feel full and content, to end the torture for a little while.

Foggy pulled out, Matt whimpering loudly, teeth clenched. "Shh." The Alpha quieted him gently, bracketing his body and lining up his rubber-clad cock.

The blonde pushed in, his entire body finally satisfied as Matt moaned in pleasure, pushing back onto him. Foggy pushed in and out, claiming Matt with big hands on his hips and a couple bites to his pale back.

He gripped the Omega's dick, sliding fingers up and down the shaft in time with his thrusts. Matt was whimpering, close to the edge undoubtedly. Foggy grinned, breaths fast paced and frantic.

Matt shouted once, gasping in air as he came onto Foggy's palm, his hole tightening on the blonde's dick. Foggy shot his seed inside of Matt, overcome with sensations, finally finding release as he sighed.

" _Thank you_." Matt breathed out, voice quiet but never less meaningful.

Foggy pulled out slowly, cradling the man - _his man_ \- with heavy biceps. "No, thank you."

The blonde looked at the nape of Matt's neck, grinning brilliantly as the once half crescent mark looped all the way around before his eyes, forming a complete circle; their bond was finally solidified.

~*~

 


	18. Public Sex Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, I'm sorry (not really, I'm sure you'll enjoy the outcome) to tell you that my life is very hectic at the moment, so I'm going to speed up my posting for a minute and publish two chapters tonight. If any of you have any requests, be my guest and go ahead. I'm only going to be absent for a few days (but promise I'll finish this before I leave). I just didn't want to be one of those authors who draw out their erratic (mine is very stable so far, so thank you very much) updates due to real life. I figured I owed y'all, so go ahead and read the bonus chapter! Love you!

" _Matt!"_

"Fine, we'll go in the supply closet. No windows there. Happy now?"

"Matt we work here! This is _our_ business. We could be fined for public nudit-"

"We're _lawyers_ , we'll get out of it."

"Matt!?"

"What Foggy?! Live a little. Come on, you were much more fun in college."

"Live a little my ass, if your definition of living is jumping off of buildings wearing black spandex, then so be it. I will _not_ have sex with you at work!"

"Foggy."

" _Don't_ you dare whine, you petulant child."

" _Please_."

"Matty, I swear to God."

"But it's my birthday tomorrow!"

"...... _fine_."

"Yes!"

Matt pushed Foggy towards the closet, feeling frisky and daring (no pun intended) as he opened the door. The blonde flipped on a light switch, muttering something about 'not everyone is blind, you _dick'._ Matt simply laughed, kissing Foggy all over.

"Am I an ass for pulling the birthday card?" Matt asked, nipping at Foggy's chest as he felt around for buttons. Foggy grunted.

"At least it wasn't the blind card. That one is getting a little old."

Matt laughed, throwing his head back and grinning mischievously. "I think it's classic rather than old. I'm only thirty."

" _Matt shut up_ and get naked."

"Right."

Foggy helped Matt strip down, undoing his suit buttons quickly and yanking off his pants. The notion that anyone could catch them at any moment had Foggy on edge, but Matt was right, it made every move more valuable.

"Fuck me for my birthday?" Matt asked smoothly, smirk small. Foggy pushed him against the wall, hiking a leg up on some cleaning supplies for easy access. Matt handed him a condom from his remaining suit jacket, the _cocky_ bastard, and Foggy rolled it on.

"Wouldn't happen to have lube in your fanny pack, soccer-mom-Matt?" Foggy joked, spitting on his hands and slicking over his length. Matt simply whimpered, cock hard and throbbing. Foggy gripped onto Matt's shoulder, kissing his back.

"Fine, I'm coming you impatient swine. Ready birthday boy?" Foggy hadn't prepped him, but then again, who had time for that when your secretary was bound to be back from her lunch break any minute now. Matt nodded, ready and willing.

Foggy pushed in, Matt tight and warm around him. The brunette whined, feeling the familiar sting of anal penetration cloud his mind. It wasn't unpleasant, just a little uncomfortable. Foggy thrusted in slowly, gaining speed as Matt stretched open, relaxing a little.

"Mhm," Foggy started, heaving in a breath. " _so_ tight."

Matt laughed weakly, rubbing his own cock, ready to implode as he whimpered once, cumming all over his palm. Foggy got off on that, filling up Matt's ass with his own seed. The brunette's head lolled lazily as the blonde pulled out, helping Matt get out of his awkward positioning. The brunette limped towards his clothes, ass sore and stretched. Foggy kissed his cheek, helping him into his suit pants.

"Happy birthday _asshole_."

Matt simply grinned.

~*~

 


	19. Foot Fetish (Kink)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy loves Matt and can't help but notice how great his feet are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first foot 'fetish' story, so be gentle. Thanks for all of the support! Here's the beginning of the end!

~*~

Matt moved like a dancer, all stealth and pointed toes. He was light footed, barely making noises as he walked, the cane louder than the man himself.

Foggy knew why, too. It was his feet, those tiny (compared to Foggy's gigantic size thirteen), pretty things were graceful. The blonde was enamored by them.

Some nights they'd lay in bed and Foggy would offer to give Matt a foot massage (for Foggy's pleasure rather than Matt's). The brunette would agree (because who wouldn't, _hello_ , free massage), and Foggy would spend a blissful thirty minutes touching and rubbing his lover's feet.

Matt's feet were perfect, a size eight seven in men's, which was probably on the dainty side, but Foggy felt it was just right. His toes descended down evenly, each phalange smaller than the next. Tiny little hairs littered them, and Foggy had to resist the urge to spend too much time staring, because _damn_ , he just didn't understand his attraction.

They were bony and pale, with skin like porcelain. His heels were soft and smooth surprisingly, which led Foggy to believe he rarely went barefooted (which was smart for the blind man, because Foggy would hate for him to damage the glorious appendages in any way).

The blonde noted that his arches were exceptionally high, and spent time tracing the little lines on the bottom of Matt's feet, making sure to rub thoroughly; he'd do anything with his hands to avoid what he really wanted to do.

Foggy wanted to lick his way around Matt's feet, in between his toes, up and down his arches, around his heels, atop his ankles.

They were too immaculate not to love.

"Foggy?" The blonde man was interrupted by Matt's soft voice, and his heart sped up; _had he been caught staring?_

"Why're you staring?" _Yes,_ Foggy's mind quipped, _you were caught_. The blonde man cleared his throat, proceeding with the massage as he calmed himself down.

"Just," Foggy stumbled over his words, not having it in himself to lie to his boyfriend. "I think I'minlovewithyourfeet."

Matt was silent for a moment, so Foggy glanced upwards with grave hesitance, ready for the disgust or judgment. He didn't find anything but arrogance in Matt's expression.

"I know. Who else gives a foot massage _every_ single day just because they can?" Matt laughed, shoving his feet further up Foggy's lap and wiggling his toes. "Go 'head."

"Oh, uh, kay." Foggy stuttered out, watching as Matt went back to the TV, listening intently to the news. The blonde grabbed his feet slowly, feeling uncomfortable as he began.

Foggy prodded his fingers through Matt's toes, bringing them up to his mouth and kissing each one. He twirled his tongue around one experimentally and got a surprised little noise from Matt, who shivered, goose bumps rising on his skin.

"I guess I'm ticklish there." Matt offered, smile soft. Foggy nodded, doing it again to each and every toe, sucking on the big one and then moving to the other foot. Matt was squirming on the other end of the bed, gnawing on his lip to stifle any giggles.

Foggy licked his way up from Matt's right foot, tracing a line past Matt's shin, his knee, and then his thigh. He pulled up the man's boxers, licking higher onto his hip and then his abdomen, finally dipping into his collar bone before kissing him.

Matt's feet weren't the _only_ perfect thing about him.

~*~

 


	20. Sense Deprivation Kink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foggy wan- NEEDS to understand how exactly Matt sees. Too bad Matt caught him before he could figure it out...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my longest story by far, along with some of my longest chapters, and I'm really proud of it; I hope you liked it too! I managed over thirty-thousand words, and you managed to give me a plethora of hits/kudos/comments/and the occasional bookmark. I appreciate all of it! Thank you! xoxo

~*~

Foggy always recognized the fact that Matt perceived things in different ways. He was a blind man who'd only lived close to a decade with sight before it was stripped away from him via chemical barrel. The blonde could never know how exactly his husband saw the world, how everything felt to him, how he heard things; he could only try. That's what had Foggy at home alone, wearing a blind fold as he tried to get around their shared apartment.

Matt had just got back from a little eavesdropping quest starring one of their newest (don't forget questionable) clients when he'd heard the cursing from the ground floor. He managed to reach the stairs in no time, listening in as Foggy struggled like he was in pain.

"Fuck, my toe!" Matt stopped at the door, pressing his ear against it and smiling in confusion as a few things toppled over, clattering to the ground. Foggy yelled again, seemingly frustrated but in no harm. The brunette hesitantly turned the knob, making sure to be somewhat noisy as he came in. He heard Foggy pause, hurriedly hiding something away in a kitchen drawer. Matt cocked a brow, smoothing his features as he turned the corner, stripping his mask off tiredly.

"Hey babe." Foggy greeted anxiously, seemingly embarrassed. Matt smiled once, hopping onto the counter and swinging his legs. Foggy kissed his cheek, shoving in between his knee caps and hugging him tight.

"Mhm, hey yourself." Matt's lip quirked, eyes wide and bloodshot from lack of sleep. He crinkled his nose. "What's cooking?"

Matt knew exactly what Foggy had made (pork steaks, mashed potatoes, green beans, and wine; he'd put less salt on the food after Matt got a doctor's request to lower his blood pressure), but it was fun to hear his husband's voice grow fond as he recounted exactly what he'd created. Foggy grinned, backing away and stirring something (potatoes) on the stove.

"Pork chops, potatoes, green beans, and wine. I cracked open a bottle of that _Screaming Eagle_ stuff. Smells expensive." Foggy noted, grabbing Matt's hand and pulling him from the counter. "Now scooch, I've got to get plates made and you should get out of your spandex, no matter how delicious you look in it." The blonde assured, nudging Matt towards the bedroom. The brunette laughed, waving him off as he moved to get dressed.

Something was up with Foggy, and Matt was reluctant to find out; he'd have to get into that drawer, no matter his hesitance.

Years of betrayal and false relationships had only given Matt one thing; an extreme quest for the truth.

He was _Daredevil_ , after all. He shouldn't be afraid of a tiny little secret, shouldn't be afraid of anything; he was supposed to be daring _and_ audacious _and_ fucking fearless.

His heart thudded heavily as he replaced his outfit, wearing comfortable sweat pants and levelling down into Matt Murdock rather than his vigilante counter part; curiosity won out anyway, it seemed you could take away the mask, but never the man.

~*~

Four hours later Matt had found himself creeping into the kitchen as quiet as could be, bare feet padding softly against the cool ground. He just _had_ to know, and if that meant he had trust issues or paranoia or some other diagnosable issue, then so be it.

Digging around the junk drawer he found a couple random things, like batteries, screw drivers, and a pack of plastic silverware. He kept at it though, because those things had always been there and would have no reason to cause any suspicion.

A blind fold could.

He pulled out the soft cloth material with a creased brow; why the hell would Foggy need a blind fold? He hadn't been with anyone else in the apartment, so he wasn't cheating (Matt couldn't imagine that anyway, Foggy was just _too_ kind).

The brunette shook his head, replacing the object in the position that he had found it in and feeling around in the fridge for something to sip on. It was going to be a long, thought-ridden night.

~*~

"Foggy? What're you hiding?"

Matt had finally came out with it a week later, after he'd come home to the same sounds each and every evening he'd gone out. Foggy bumping into things, screaming at inanimate objects, and cooking delicious food (he didn't mind the food, because, well, _food)._

The blonde had frozen mid-bite, setting his silverware down and frowning (yes, Matt could _feel_ the frown, they were _married_ , you know). Matt pursed his lips, fingers twisting nervously.

"If it's about us, spit it out. I can't take the secrets." Matt murmured, looking and sounding (damn expressions, he'd _much_ rather hide everything he felt) vulnerable and wary. Foggy wiped his mouth with a rough napkin, his skin stinging just as his eyes were; how would Matt take it, as flattery or as an insult?

Foggy swallowed.

"Um, you noticed?" He stuttered out, looking anywhere but Matt's expectant eyes. The brunette's mouth curled downward and he looked towards the ground.

"You expected me not to? Forget my senses and everything else, we're _married_ Foggy. _Husbands_. And if you think that for one minute I'd ignore or overlook any-"

"Just stop, I'm sorry, it was just a silly question to postpone the inevitable." Foggy rambled out, sounding nervous and twitchy. "I know you're great at being my lover," The blonde reached across the table and gripped Matt's hand. "but Matty, I just, I tried and I tried to let go of it but I couldn't." He sighed heavily, Matt squeezing his hand supportively. Silence invaded their home, but Matt remained silent, staring expectantly towards Foggy.

"I felt like a bad husband so I tried to understand you better by blinding myself while you were out." He rushed out, looking downwards to avoid Matt's obvious gaze. The brunette was looking at him in bewilderment, completely perplexed by the situation.

_"What?"_ Matt sputtered out, pretty eyes bulging from his head. Foggy winced, inhaling deeply as he prepared for a repeat of his confession.

"I felt-"

"Why?" Matt murmured, voice softer than before, eyes staring straight into Foggy's soul. "I don't understand. You're _you_ , and you're great-"

"I was reading an online forum about having partners with disabilities-"

Matt scoffed, Foggy smirking at the man's reaction. His blindness was an _advantage_ if anything.

"That's what blindness is defined as socially, but you know, you're different." Foggy grinned, squeezing his fingers. "So, I found this one reply from this one paraplegic man who said that his wife would never understand him the way other people in his exact position would, and I got to thinking-"

"Oh, _great_. You and an internet forum already equals disaster, now we've added thinking to the equation?" Matt shook his head, smirk small but there. Foggy pinched him lightly, eyes brightening a bit _, so far so good_.

"And I got understandably worried, so I freaked out and went to the sex shop. I bought a blindfold and I wore it around the house to see what you see." Foggy heaved in a breath, looking petrified. " _Please_ don't be upset, I was just-"

" _Foggy_?"

"....Yeah Matty?"

"It's okay, it's fine, _hell_ , it's better than okay. I'm proud to call you my husband and I appreciate the thought, but you really shouldn't walk around without your vision." (Matt wouldn't burden him with the fact that he didn't see blackness or even darkness; he saw flames, engulfing everything, and Foggy could never experience that)

"You're not angry." Foggy stated confusedly, kissing Matt's knuckles gratefully. "Oh, thank God. I know you're usually okay with your blindness and everything but I didn't know if this was stepping too far into the touchy subje-"

"Foggy." Matt murmured, voice gravelly and powerful. " _Just_ kiss me and shut up."

Foggy listened to that.

~*~

Matt had laughed to himself, prodding Foggy over his sex shop adventure and how the blindfold was actually made from a pink velvet material; Matt could imagine that, the lover's face he'd never truly seen underneath piles of pink fluff.

"Matty! It's not that funny, really, you're blowing this out of proportion." Foggy stated, crossing his ankles and flipping the television channel. Matt smirked, eyes wide and humored as he rolled over, head rested on Foggy's plush (the older man liked to cook, and he tended to eat what he made, so yeah, he _didn't_ have Matt's physique, but that was okay, because he made a _great_ pillow) stomach, fingers twirling the hair he found there. It was soothing, the friction, the warmth, and the movement. Matt felt like he was on a boat with every breath Foggy took, and nearly drifted off.

"Matt, you better not be thinking up some insult." Foggy murmured, settling on the nature channel (he knew Matt liked the narrator's accent and he liked to watch the animals so it was a win-win). The man in question simply rolled over to face Foggy, fingers tapping along the man's naked chest.

"I was just going to say that the blindfold is a sex store item, yet, it's laying in a kitchen drawer. Do you see the contradiction?" Matt said slyly, grinning wide as Foggy's dick twitched. The blonde hummed dramatically, as if in thought.

"I don't seem to see what you're getting at Matty. Maybe you'll have to tell me. Up close. On my lips. In my mouth." Foggy leaned against the headboard, letting Matt straddle him as the blonde cradled his face with one hand, the other on his hip to keep him from toppling off. Matt pressed forward, tongue tracing along those familiar teeth, tasting the dinner they'd ate a few hours ago (Risotto) and grinning against his husband's mouth. He pulled away, gasping for much needed oxygen.

"Do you get what I'm saying now, or do I need to articulate further?" Matt whispered, words forming against Foggy's lips. The blonde man grabbed his ass, holding it tightly and smirking.

"I think you did just fine, Matty. Let me." Foggy got up, sliding from beneath him and running into the kitchen. He dug through the junk drawer, holding up the blindfold triumphantly as he ventured back into their shared bedroom. The blonde slid right back into his previous position, Matt's knees on either side of his hips. He handed the pink fabric to Matt, who pulled it over Foggy's head, shielding the light from his eyes and quieting his thoughts.

Of course, Matt's hands had to distract him from his peace as they snaked down to his pants, prodding at his hard on teasingly. Everything was amplified, every little hair Matt happened to brush past tickled him horribly, every raised goose bump on his husband's skin was sandpaper. Foggy bucked upward, baring his neck and arching his back.

"Settle down." Matt murmured, messing with his own sweatpants and yanking them off, revealing his impressive length. Foggy would usually compliment him on his size, but without his sight, he could only imagine it, gasping as Matt leaned against him, kissing his lips.

Matt grinned as the fuzzy pink material tickled his nose, moving down to suck over Foggy's collar bone. He hummed. "This is what _I feel_ when you touch me, Foggy."

Matt licked his skin, resisting the urge to smile as Foggy grunted. "I feel every taste bud," He nipped at the older man, "every tooth mark you leave."

Foggy gripped at Matt's hair as he dipped further down, swirling around a nipple. "Every breath, every goose bump."

Matt dipped his tongue near Foggy's belly button, the other man shivering. The brunette kept going, gripping at the blonde's hips to keep him down. Foggy was gasping, rock hard as Matt continued.

"And then," Matt licked around the tip of his cock, swirling teasingly. "I feel _you_."

The brunette swallowed Foggy down, hollowing his cheeks out as the blonde squirmed, gripping at his hair with a desperate hand. Foggy grunted loudly, body tightening as he came into Matt's mouth, the younger man swallowing it eagerly.

Foggy grinned, pulling Matt upward and kissing him deeply, tasting himself in his lover's mouth.

Suddenly, sight didn't matter. He couldn't imagine opening his eyes after that ordeal, never less using them. Matt didn't have it all that bad (at least, not in the bedroom, Foggy couldn't handle this on an everyday basis), and as Foggy curled around his lover's amplified warmth, he realized they were fine, great even.

Perception was all they had, and after feeling Matt's idea of beauty, he wasn't sure if he wanted to go back.

Just then Matt yanked off the blindfold, throwing it into the dirty laundry with a simple hum. He backed further into his husband, finding contentedness in the heat. Foggy's eyes adjusted to the dim lighting, and he smiled, looking down at Matt's flushed face.

He'd always heard beauty was in the eye of the beholder, and he found it was never more true as he wrapped his arms around Matt.

He finally understood.

~*~

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, fellow readers. This is the end of my little (not so little) fic. I hope you enjoyed all/most of it! Remember if you want more, post prompts in the comments as bonus chapters (I always get to my commenters rather quickly). If not, don't forget to subscribe for more stories! I love you all! Thanks for coming on this journey!

**Author's Note:**

> Review/Comment, Kudo, and Subscribe for more! Thanks bunches!


End file.
